Reunion
by YullenStarDust
Summary: A possible sequel to "Stuck". After losing connecting with the Doctor after one year of knowing him, Kenna, now a 24-year old woman, finds his TARDIS in the park, surprising the Doctor with an unexpected reunion. As Kenna once more becomes his companion (after so many years of not seeing him again)-not to mention girlfriend now- they come upon a lot of obstacles and courses.
1. Revisits and Confessions

It was a warm, crispy day in London. The only thing that was heard upon the quiet streets of the city was shoes tapping against the sidewalk and birds singing their peaceful melodies in the trees. The owner of them was Kenna, of course. She had a grin planted on her face, her long, red hair bouncing behind her with every step she took.

It was the mentioning of no training today that caused the ever so joyful mood. Kenna had to admit as much as she liked to train and spend time with her protector, Tiaoshi, that it can be hard sometimes. Just yesterday, Kenna had learned a new spell, which was creating the massive orb that she was used to making, but duplicated it...thus having two large orbs in her hands, one in the left hand, and one in the other. It had taken a lot of energy out of her, and Tiaoshi could see the stress and exhaustion by looking at the red-head's face. So she let Kenna have a break, and Kenna was happy to hear it.

But, not wanting to think about that anymore, Kenna shook her head to and fro, and averted her attention to where she was going beforehand: the park. Seeing that she was almost there, she let out a sigh of relief. Then, as her feet touched the healthy, light grass in the said place, Kenna looked around, smiling at all the beautiful sights.

There was a numerous amount of birds and flowers, not to mention a lot of trees. But for some odd reason, there didn't seem to be much of a crowd here. _Well, it _is _a Sunday, after all,_ Kenna thought. _So the people who usually fill up the park must be at church._

Kenna then smiled at that thought, for she loved peace and quiet. But then, out of the blue, an usual aura swept through the place, weighing down Kenna's shoulders, knocking her balance off by a half. As Kenna struggled to regain the rest of her balance, she could feel something pounding at her head, almost like a hammer pounding at a nail being put into a piece of wood.

Kenna's red eyes scanned the perimeter. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That's...odd..." she said to herself. "An aura like this doesn't usually occur around here...only when something evil is in the fray."

She then saw something in the corner of her eye. It was something blue, somewhat familiar. Her eyes widened, "...Or could it be...?"

She slowly walked toward it, strands of grass crunching beneath her feet. Her eyes then widened in shock when she brought her movement to a halt...right in front of the box. But it was not a box. It was a time machine! Kenna could tell by the police sign at the top, the advertisement, the light, and the windows. But Kenna couldn't seem to decipher the name. As she gave it more thought, it hit her. It was the Doctor's TARDIS!

_But why would he be here in a place like this? _Kenna pondered. She rested her hand upon the doors, then slowly opened them. She then looked around, seeing the stairs and the small, round table that was smack dab in the middle of the room. Before it stood a young man, muttering something that was no use anymore, that it doesn't matter. With a thrust of his hand, he set down his glasses, but made sure at the same time not to break them.

Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That man...with the short, curly, brown hair, looked somewhat familiar. She went to say something, but a small squeak came from her mouth. That sound let the man know that she was there, then slowly turned around. His eyes suddenly widened, and he stepped back a few inches.

Kenna allowed her eyelashes to flutter before she let the words that she could find out of her mouth, "...Hey, Doctor. It's...been a while, hasn't it?"

The Doctor blinked, his mouth gaped open in shock. He then pushed it aside with a neurotic smile, straightening his balance. "Yes, yes it has...Kenna."

Kenna saw his cheeks flush a light pink pigment. Kenna tilted her head to the side, unsure of what that meant. "So how have you been doing?" she questioned.

"Oh, I've been doing fine!" The Doctor laughed. "Besides coping over the loss of my wife, River, I've been doing my usual time travels and saving the universe."

The red-head went to say, "Ah, I see." but when he mentioned River's death, her eyes widened. "Wait. River died?! How?"

The Doctor fell silent for a few minutes, then let out a long, distressed sigh. "...While she and I were fighting off the Daleks a few weeks ago in Bavaria, she saw that we were no match for them...for they have gotten stronger over the years. So when she saw one of them about to fire, she stepped in front of me and took the blow. All I saw was the outline of her skeleton, then her body falling to the ground." He took a minute to wipe the tears away, which were starting to emerge. "...So, with that being her last regeneration, she died."

No words escaped the shocked woman's mouth, only tears escaping from her now glassy eyes took over the silence. She then slowly walked over to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his waist. The Doctor's eyes widened, but he soon smiled and followed suit.

"Thank you...Kenna." he said, his tone defeated. "I needed that after what I've been coping with."

"No problem." Kenna smiled reassuringly, then released the hold. "I believe that this would take a long time to get over. I've had many family members on both of my parents' side die. It's...heartbreaking." The Doctor didn't say anything, he just nodded in comprehension.

Kenna could feel the tears running down her face. With a swift movement of her index finger, she got rid of them. But she could still feel them coming. Not wanting to speak of this subject any longer, since she knew it would only make the Doctor feel more melancholy, she shifted it to Amy and Rory. "Besides that, how are Amy and Rory doing?"

The young man blinked for few seconds, then cleared his throat. "Oh, them? They're doing well! In fact, I was planning on visiting them now, but..." His voice trailed off into the distance, which concerned Kenna. She thought he was thinking about River again.

"But what, Doctor?" she questioned. The Doctor lifted his head up, locking his eyes on the young woman. The frown that was once on his face was now a grin. Kenna blinked.

"I had realized that you and I have lost connection over the years." He spoke up. "The reason why is because I've been so busy with my time travels and other things that I haven't been seeing you, to see if you'd like to go on any time travels with me." His grin soon transitioned to that of a big smile. "...So I decided to visit you first."

Kenna couldn't believe it. She thought that the Doctor had forgotten about her. A squeak came out of her mouth at first, but she managed to get the rest of the words out. "...O-Okay. Well, that's sweet of you, Doctor. It really is." Her mind then transitioned to when she first met the Doctor, after they were done dealing with the Slitheens that day...and when he asked Kenna if she'd like to become his companion, which she accepted instantly. "So that means that I will be your companion again?"

The Doctor's cheeks turned a rosy pigment, but soon went away after a short laugh, "Of course! Besides, ever since the day we met, you've always been a companion of mine." He then averted his attention back to the table again, then glanced over at Kenna. "So...would you like to come with me to visit Amy and Rory?"

Kenna liked the sound of that, since she hadn't seen them in a long time. "Sure! I'd love to!"

The Doctor smiled in response, and as Kenna stood right next to him, he pulled the lever next to the numerous rows of buttons. Kenna could feel the TARDIS moving beneath her feet, then the sound of it wheezing and groaning, meaning it was getting ready for takeoff. Then, what seemed like only a few seconds, the doors of the TARDIS were thrust open by the Doctor, who let Kenna go first before he did into the streets of England. Kenna scanned the perimeter, she was in awe. Ever since the last time her and the Doctor ran into Amy and her boyfriend, England looked different. But now, with additions of more buildings and houses, it seemed different to the red-head.

"Ah. It seems that England changes every day now." The Doctor sighed, catching Kenna's attention, thus distracting her from gazing at the scenery. "Now where do those two live now...?" The Doctor rested his index finger on his bottom lip, tapping it two or four times before it hit him. "Of course! It was House 234!" He then flashed his eyes upon Kenna. "Come on."

Without another word, Kenna tried her best to catch up with the Doctor, only to succeed when they had to stop for traffic and crossing the street. Small huffs of air escaped her mouth when they finally reached their destination. The Doctor happily made his way to the door, his shoes tapping against the steps while he did so. With a few knocks, he and Kenna waited patiently. Then, after a minute or so, someone opened the door. It was Amy Pond, her orange hair shining brightly from the beaming sun in the sky. Kenna's expression lightened when she saw the woman. "Amelia!" Kenna stretched out her arms. "It is so nice to see you!"

Amy smiled, and give Kenna a hug, then did the same to the Doctor. "It's nice to see you two as well. It's been about...26 years since I've seen you last?"

The Doctor laughed. "Ohoho. That joke never gets old!"

Amy chuckled. "Yep. Besides that, how have you two been?"

Kenna and the Doctor both blinked at the same time without intending to. "Oh...we've been fine." Kenna smiled. "I just ran into the Doctor a few minutes ago...since I haven't seen him in five years. But, besides that, I've been training with Tiaoshi...she gave me a day off today."

"And as for me," The Doctor added, "I've been busy with time traveling, but wanted to come and visit you and Rory." He then glanced at Kenna. "So I'm glad I ran into Kenna. We both missed you guys."

"That's good to know. We missed you guys as well." Amy responded. Then, the sound of footsteps came from the distance, and Rory, with his short, light brown hair-which was put into a ponytail- emerged.

It took a minute for him to figure out who Kenna and the Doctor were at first. His eyes then widened. "Oh. my God. Kenna! Doctor! You guys are back, after five years!" He took a minute to hug them both. "How have you guys been?!"

"Good, good." The Doctor replied. "We've been busy."

"I see." Rory replied. "Same thing goes for us. I've been staying overnight at the hospital to take care of sick patients." He the nodded over to Amy. "Amy, on the other hand, got a job as a teacher. She has today off and has been planning the big feast for the Doctor and finished it. But seeing that Kenna has come back, she can feel free to join in as well!"

The Doctor and Kenna thanked them. The sound of food caused Kenna to drool a little bit, but she got rid of it with a few shakes of her head. "Well?" Rory asked. "Are you guys staying?"

The two shared happy glances, and nodded. "Of course!" They said in unison. Then, as they stepped inside, the Doctor looked at Amy and Rory, "Is there any fish fingers and custard?"

That mentioning of that made Kenna almost want to throw up; it reminded her of when she met up with the Doctor again after he had regenerated...when they first met Amy and Rory. So she pushed that sickening feeling aside by hitting the Doctor's right arm with her elbow.

"Ow! Hey!" The Doctor put his hand over the place that Kenna hit him at, then locked his eyes on her. "What was that for...?" He fell silent when he saw the red-head's expression, then laughed a little. "Oh, that."

As Kenna was busy devouring the food on her plate, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were discussing important things...half of it being of coping with River's death. Kenna saw their expressions change from happiness to sorrow off and on...the three of them tried to get off of the depressing subject, but it still stuck to them. Kenna wanted to cheer them up, but knew it wouldn't be of much help.

Then, as Kenna was slicing up another piece of sausage, the Doctor suddenly jolted from his chair, his expression happy. Kenna nearly lost the hold on her fork. "Well, thank you guys for the meal." He said after a few claps. "It was nice seeing you guys again."

Amy and Rory smiled, waving as the Doctor and Kenna made their way to the door. "Same to you guys as well! Thanks for coming!"

After saying "You're welcome!" back to them, Kenna shut the door behind her and the Doctor. They then made their way back to the TARDIS.

Kenna then looked in the corner of her eye, seeing the Doctor's immediate change in expression. He looked lost in thought, his cheeks once again having a rosy pigment. Kenna wondered if he was thinking about River...but then decided that he might not be after thinking that over. So, to lighten his mood, Kenna spoke up, "So are we visiting any more companions of yours, Doctor?"

The Doctor blinked, his train of thoughts interrupted by her voice. "Oh. No, we're not." The Doctor replied. "I was thinking of visiting Clara, but I'm not sure if she's busy teaching or not."

"Ah, okay." Kenna replied. She had heard of Clara, but has never gotten to meet her yet. Kenna wondered if she had a similar personality to the Doctor.

The young man and Kenna then reached the TARDIS, the Doctor slowly opening the doors to allow Kenna in first. He then shut the doors behind him.

For some odd reason, the TARDIS was quiet...it almost had an eerie feeling to it. Kenna then looked at the Doctor; he had the same expression from just a few seconds ago. The young woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Is there something wrong with him?_ Kenna thought. _I mean, he's been acting kinda weird ever since I reunited with him. He's been blushing like crazy. _She then looked down at the floor to scan her thoughts. _...So could he be hiding something...?_

Not wanting that to nag at her mind anymore, she lifted her hand up, tapping her finger on his shoulder, causing the Doctor to jump.

He locked his eyes on Kenna, "W-What is it? Is something wrong?"

Kenna blinked, then reached inside of herself to find the words she was going to say to him. "...Well, uh, you've been acting strange since I met up with you again. You've been blushing a lot." She tilted her head to the side. "Is it because you're nervous about something? Or is it something else?"

The Doctor fell silent for a moment, he could feel his face getting warm. He clasped his hands over his mouth to try to get the temperature back to a normal state, but he failed. Only stammers came out of his mouth, for he didn't know what to say to her.

Kenna kept her head tilted to the side, confused of why he was acting this way. Then, after a few more minutes, he locked his eyes back on hers, the pigment on his cheeks back to their normal color.

He rubbed his arm on the back of his neck, then added a neurotic laugh before finally speaking up, "Well...uh...I've known you for five years, right?"

Kenna nodded, "Yeah...why?"

"Well, um..." The Doctor went to say, but then squeaked, hiding his flushed face with his hands.

Kenna could hear him muttering "Oh god. I can't get this straight. When am I going to stop messing up?!" He repeated it another time before clearing his throat.

"A-As I was saying, you and I have known each other for a few years. I was thinking that..."

"That what?" Kenna questioned, which only caused the Doctor to get off track again.

"T-That...uh...um..." he couldn't seem to find the right words to say to her.

Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in reassurement as she rested a hand on one of his shoulders. He looked up at her with a shocked expression.

"Come on, Doctor." she smiled. "You can do it. Just think of the words you're going to say and spit them out. There's no need to get embarrassed...right?"

"Uh, right." The Doctor replied, then cleared his throat once more. "...So, um, I was thinking that after knowing you for five years, that I would like to confess something." His face turned red once more due to mentioning the word "confess".

Kenna had to admit that her face turned a little red as well. But she managed to find her words and not stammer. "Confess something? As in confessing a new addition to the TARDIS?"

She was totally oblivious to the Doctor's expression, that he was going to confess about something entirely different. She then watched as he took a few steps towards her, his expression a mixture of modesty and uneasiness. The young woman went to ask what he is doing, but only a sharp exhale escaped her throat when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Without any words, Kenna followed suit, wrapping hers around his neck. She then looked up into the Doctor's eyes, they were glassy for some odd reason, but no tears were present.

"It's...not about that." he spoke up, tightening his hold on Kenna. "It's...about confessing something I've been holding back from you for a long time." He took a minute to think. "You see...ever since I regenerated and ran into you once more, I caught myself smiling and blushing around you...but didn't know what it was from. But as I thought about it more over the years you were gone, I found out that I started to grow fond of you."

Kenna's eyes widened in shock, the pigment on her face flushed a rosy pigment. She...couldn't believe her eyes. The Doctor...has a crush on her? Kenna squeaked, for she had to admit that ever since she's learned about the Doctor's 9th, 10th, and 11th regenerations, that she has fallen head over heels for him, but didn't know that he did.

The Doctor laughed nervously, "I know it surprised you, but I've been wanting to confess this to you for a while. That's why I was messing up a lot." He released one of his arms, then gently stroked Kenna's hair with his hand, strands of her red hair moving between his fingers. A warm smile came across his face.

Kenna's eyelashes fluttered a few times before she spoke up, "D-Doctor...I...I don't know what to say...I...didn't know that you had a crush on me. It's...kind of unexpected. But...to be honest...I had been a huge fan of yours and have had a crush on you ever since your modern regenerations."

The Doctor raised both eyebrows, "Oh really?" Kenna smiled shyly in response.

"Well, that pretty much explains it." he laughed. "But I've assumed that already."

"Oh?" Kenna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How so?"

The Doctor's smile grew bigger. "By your expressions whenever you blush. You look so cute doing it!"

Kenna squeaked without intending to do so. "I-I do...?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. And that's what I like about you." He then leaned in, resting the tips of his fingers on the bottom of Kenna's chin. He then lifted it up so her red eyes gazed into his brown eyes. Then, without a moment of hesitation, he connected his lips with hers. Kenna's eyes widened in shock. Her whole face turned as red as a tomato, but soon went back to its normal colors as she slowly closed her eyes. Kenna then tightened her hold around the Doctor's neck as he tightened his hold on her waist. The only movement Kenna did after that was lift up a foot.

After the moment passed, the two released their hold on each other. Still a little shocked, Kenna blinked a couple of times, before saying all she could say, "...Whoa."

The Doctor laughed. "Sorry for the reaction there." He then took both of Kenna's hands, a passionate smile creeping across his face. "Besides that, would you like to...go out with me?"

_Wow...that was pretty straight out... _Kenna thought. She then thought that over. She's been a big fan of the Doctor for a long time now, and dating him sounded like a dream come true.

Kenna giggled, "Of course I will." Then, with another kiss, the Doctor and Kenna laughed, going on with the rest of the day in the TARDIS.


	2. First Date

Kenna stepped out of the TARDIS the next day, skipping happily back to her house. She felt like she was in heaven from the kiss, not to mention spending the rest of the day yesterday talking to the Doctor. As her feet landed on the tip of the first stair, the Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS.

A smile crept across his face as a bantam blush consumed his cheeks. "Nice seeing you, Love." He then watched as Kenna went inside her house. With a sigh, he closed the doors of the TARDIS behind him.

He adjusted his bowtie a little as he made his way to his bed, which was upstairs. He had to admit that he felt the same way Kenna did as well, but managed to push the dancing aside. As he put his coat on the rack next to the bed when he got up there, he looked back at the doors of his time machine. "I'm sure our love will last forever...hopefully."

Meanwhile, Tiaoshi happened to hear Kenna enter the house. Her eyelids covered half of her brown eyes, and her smile was goofy.

The entity chuckled, "Well, look who's home."

Hearing Tiaoshi's voice caused the red-head's expression to change, her train of thoughts disrupted. She then blinked a few times before speaking up, "H-Huh? What?...Oh, good morning, Tiaoshi."

"Morning." Tiaoshi smirked. "I'm guessing you were with the Doctor last evening?

Kenna felt her face getting warm. "Yeah, why?"

"That lovesick expression. I've seen it on you before plenty of times, Kenna." She then tilted her head to the side, resting her hand on the surface of her cheek. "And let me guess..." She tapped her cheek a few times. "You're going out with the Doctor, eh?"

Kenna squeaked without intending to, her face was the color of a tomato now. She gritted her teeth, "No, that's not it! The Doctor and I are just friends, Tiaoshi."

Her protector laughed, she could tell that by Kenna's angry expression and all the blushing that she was doing were the clues that lead to the truth..not Kenna's denial for dating the Doctor.

"Oh, really?" Tiaoshi questioned. "Then what did you guys do yesterday?"

Kenna allowed her eyelashes to flutter before thinking the question over, "Well, after meeting up with Amy and Rory again, the Doctor and I talked about things...and...um...kissed, also."

"A-ha!" Tiaoshi aimed her index finger at Kenna. "I knew it! You said it! You told the truth! Your denial _never_ works!"

Kenna could feel her embarrassment building up inside of her. Her fists were clenched to the point that her nails made crescent-shaped wounds on her palms. "That...was sneaky, Tia."

Tiaoshi burst out laughing, and slapped her knee. "Of course! I'm known to do that."

Kenna slid her teeth together in annoyance, then pushed that irritated feeling aside with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, I know. Besides that, how have you been doing?"

Tiaoshi took a minute to wipe away the tears from her ways, then said "Hoo..." to stop her laughter. "Oh, I've been good. Just watching the news and seeing how my husband, Kiyo is doing."

Kenna's eyes widened at the mentioning of Kiyo, since it reminded her of her cousin, Sakari. "Kiyo, huh? Is he doing alright?"

Tiaoshi nodded, "Yes, he is. He says that he feels kind of lonely without me there in Tigoris with our children, but as you know, duty calls, unfortunately." She sighed, and then clapped her hands together, causing Kenna to flinch.

"Besides that...I'm glad that I gave you a day off from training." She spoke up. "That duplication spell is hard to do...I've been exhausted from it before." She then walked towards Kenna, resting a hand on her shoulder. "And after having some thought on it, guess the good news."

Kenna raised an eyebrow. "...I'm taking a break for a week?"

Tiaoshi shook her head, then smiled, "Close. I'm dismissing you of training from now on."

Kenna's face lightened up at hearing that, but then deepened. "Dismissing? Does that mean I'm no longer going to be training?"

Tiaoshi nodded, "Yes. I've seen how you've done over the many years I've known you, and I think you have all the spells down pat. Besides, we've been training each day, so I decided we both needed to get away from that routine for good."

Kenna sighed, and dropped her shoulders in relief of hearing Tiaoshi was quitting also. "Okay, then. That makes more sense."

She then went to switch back the subject to the Doctor, but then felt her stomach grumbling. Kenna felt her face flush in embarrassment, realizing she hasn't eaten yet.

She laughed nervously, "Besides that, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Tiaoshi grinned. "I already have them cooking."

"Good." The red-head smiled. She then noticed the aroma in the air escaping from the kitchen. Snifing it up, Kenna could tell what type of flavor it was: Chocolate Chip. Kenna licked her lips in satisfaction, for chocolate chip pancakes were her favorite.

"When are they going to be done?" Kenna questioned, hearing her stomach growling again.

"...In about 5 minutes." Tiaoshi replied, making her way to the kitchen. "So it would be good to set your placemat down and get a napkin."

"You sound like my mother when you say that," Kenna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, then going on to do what Tiaoshi told her to do.

As Kenna waited patiently for Tiaoshi to set the mouth-watering food onto the plate, her mind went off into the distance, thinking about the Doctor. She wondered if they're going on any time travels for a first date, or just saving parts of time as usual.

The thoughts made her so distracted that she didn't notice Tiaoshi setting down her plate, causing her to jump when she saw it. As Tiaoshi sat at the opposite end of the table, she saw Kenna's face turn from shock to merriment. Kenna quickly took a hold of the fork next to her and stabbed it into the cut-up pieces of pancake, allowing the savory taste to hit her taste buds before eating.

A quick "Mmmm..." escaped her throat before she added, "These are really good, Tiaoshi."

Tiaoshi smiled as she took a piece of her pancake, "Thanks."

"No problem." Kenna replied after gulping down a piece of her food. "These always remind me of my mother's...she was really good at cooking."

"I see." Tiaoshi giggled. "I'm guessing those are taking you down memory lane each time you eat them, eh?" She only got a nod in return. "But it also brings bad memories ever since your mother got killed in that shooting."

Hearing Tiaoshi mention her mother's demise caused Kenna to release the hold of her fork, which collided with the table with a _cling._ Kenna's clenched fist shook with fear, the memory from that day playing back in her head.

Tiaoshi stood up with a jolt, the chair behind her going back a couple of inches. "Oh god, Kenna. I'm sorry I mentioned that!"

Kenna slowly lifted her head up until her eyes locked with Tiaoshi's. A small grin was the only thing that came across her face before she spoke up, "N-No...it's alright. It's not your fault." She then sighed. "It's just that whenever I hear that, I always think of that part of my life that will haunt me forever, even if it doesn't look like it bothers me anymore as I grow up."

Tiaoshi exhaled in relief, glad to hear so. "Ah, okay."

After the two finished up the rest of their meal, they heard something wheezing and groaning in the distance, then somebody coming out once the box came into view.

Tiaoshi happened to hear the rapping at the door, and ran over to answer it. It was the Doctor.

After greeting him and saying "Morning!" to him, the blonde-entity smirked when her eyes locked with Kenna's.

"Kenna. Your prince awaits." Tiaoshi spoke up, causing the both to blush at the same time.

"Tiaoshi!" Kenna yelled, feeling her face getting warm. She then made her way to the door, now standing next to her protector. With a gentle push, she moved Tiaoshi aside so the red-head was right in front of Eleven.

"I'm sorry, Doctor..." Kenna blinked, her expression that of discomposure. "Tiaoshi tends to tease a lot."

To her surprise, the Doctor chuckled, "Oh, it's alright. I'm kind of used it now."

Kenna sighed, "Okay then. Besides, what are you doing here this early in the morning?"

The Doctor blinked, then took a minute to think it over. When it hit him, his lightened expression changed to that of sobriety. "Well, monsters of some kind of race are invading Stratford-upon-Avon, killing millions of people doing so. We have to see what they are and get to the bottom of it."

Kenna nodded her head in comprehension, a little concerned that the monsters were probably minions of Akuma, her lifelong rival. "Okay then." She then made her way out the door, but stopped, looking over her shoulder at Tiaoshi. "Tiaoshi, are you coming?"

"Of course." Tiaoshi nodded, then followed Kenna as they stepped foot outside.

The Doctor smiled, closing the door behind them. He then went ahead of the two women so he can open the door for them. Then, as they intruded into the TARDIS, Eleven walked towards the table in the middle of the time machine.

The Doctor motioned Tiaoshi and Kenna towards the table with a swift movement of his hand. He then cast his eyes upon the top of the machine. He rested his hand upon the lever, thrusting it down with all his might. The two girls could hear the sound of the TARDIS beneath their feet, then the whooshing sound of the wind outside.

After what seemed like a few seconds, Kenna peeked out from the doors of the time machine, seeing the unfamiliar scenery before her. Her eyes widened in surprise, it seemed to be lively, with many people walking by, some chatting. The red-head then set foot onto the light brown tiles, followed by her protector. As Kenna and Tiaoshi admired the scenery, the Doctor came out of the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him, making sure they were shut tight.

"Wow..." Kenna's mouth was open. "I thought this was a city in Germany at first...the houses here and there look a lot alike."

"Yep." The Doctor smiled. "But this isn't Germany. It's in England." He then looked around. "Stratford-upon-Avon is a market town and civil parish in south Warwickshire. So you can expect a lot of people to be here and about at this time of day."

"Ah, I see." was all Kenna said, for her eyes were still fixed on the landscape. She then jumped when she felt a hand put on her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw that it was only the Doctor. She sighed in relief.

"So where are the monsters located at?" Tiaoshi questioned the young man, getting his attention.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in thought as his eyes gazed into the clear, blue sky before them. "...They could be here anywhere. I wasn't given where the monsters are, so I'm guessing they could be hiding behind those houses or hovering in the sky, waiting for the right moment to sweep down and capture their prey."

Kenna went to nod, but suddenly felt her head throbbing. The Doctor's eyes widened. "Kenna! What's wrong?"

Kenna took a few minutes to speak due to the short huffs of air escaping her mouth. "...I-I'm fine...I...just felt an aura pass by us. It's heavy and strong." A few more limited breaths came out. "That only means one thing."

"They're here." Tiaoshi finished the sentence off, then activated her powers. Kenna followed suit as well, despite the pain rushing through her brain.

Kenna, Tiaoshi, and Eleven watched as a silhouette hovered above them, its wings created huge rays of wind below it. Kenna felt her hair whipped indigantly in the wind.

More silhouettes appeared, following the same direction as the first. Wanting to figure out what they were, Kenna focused her eyes on one of them. The figure's black disguise began to fade, revealing a scaly, crimson body. The arms and legs were short, but the claws at the end of them looked fatal; they could probably kill someone in just one swipe. The wings, despite the small, dog-like body, were a few inches bigger than it, and were in the shape of dragon wings. The eyes were not present, but radiated a strange, green aura.

The young woman's eyes widened when it hit her. Tiaoshi and her have fought this things before. They were Akuma's minions! _ But why they would be invading this place is hard to figure out..._Kenna's eyebrows twitched.

There was a series of screams and shouts as many people tried their best to get away from the minions, with only a few of them surviving.

The trio turned around to look at the horrible scene, Kenna felt her eyes watering. But a familar voice came out of the whole ruckus, yelling, "Help! HELP!"

The owner of the voice came dashing out of it, almost stumbling over when he reached Kenna, Tiaoshi, and the Doctor. Kenna rushed over to him, catching him before he collided with the ground.

"Are you okay, sir...?" Kenna questioned him as short bursts of air came out of his mouth.

He slowly lifted his head up as sweat ran down his face, "Yes, I am. Besides a few scratches, I'm not injured." Kenna's eyes widened after he said that, for she recognized who he was.

It was William Shakespeare himself in the flesh. He had short, brown, curly hair, followed by a beard. He had a clown-looking collar around his neck, and a violet formal suit. To Kenna, he certainly didn't look like that in the books she read for English.

She went to say "William Shakespeare!", but the Doctor beat her to it.

"Shakespeare! My good friend!" He went to hug the well-known poet, who, after regaining some of his balance hugged the Doctor back. "What brings you here?"

"Well...I was in London, and was working on another script for a play I've been thinking about for a weeek or so," he replied. "But when I saw those monsters come in, I rushed over here."

"I see." The Doctor didn't seem to be surprised at this at all, his expression was solemn. "So London was infested with the monsters, I assume."

William only nodded before replying, "I don't know where those things came from. I fear that they might be related to those spirits back when I was performing my other play."

"They're not." Kenna said, catching the poet's attention. "They're a whole different species. They're minions of Akuma, a demon goddess."

"Akuma?" Wiliam was baffled at the word; he looked at Kenna, then Tiaoshi.

Kenna nervously grinned, her expression sheepish. "It's...a long story."

"Besides that annoying rival of hers, we need to get to the bottom of this." Tiaoshi sighed, changing the subject. "Those minions are going to end up devouring the whole city at this point, possibly the rest of England."

The Doctor nodded as he took out his sonic screwdriver. Then, without another word, the two made their way down the long street, with William Shakespeare trying his best to catch up with them. Noticing that he was losing speed, Kenna brought her running to a halt, and took the poet's hand. She then went back to the pace she was going at, with William now at the same speed as her.

"Is the screwdriver able to locate them, Doctor?" Kenna yelled to him as they dashed through the scene, which was dying out.

The Doctor took a second to press the button in the middle of his device, then swung it around from left to right. He then locked his eyes on Kenna after doing so, "Yes. It picked up the signal of a group of those minions...they're located in the Royal Shakespeare Company."

Kenna nodded in comprehension, but her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She's heard the name of the company before. "The Royal Shakespeare Company of 1960?! But...we're in 1567, right?"

"Right." The Doctor said, but didn't look at her at this time...he was keeping an eye out in front of him. "It seems that these minions have a type of power...to bring things from the future into the past, to mess up the whole timeline of the humans." He growled. "They sure are evil."

Kenna sighed, "Yep...that's a nice way of putting it."

They suddenly brought their trek to a halt when they heard a loud _BANG! _from out of nowhere. Having a bad feeling about this, Kenna slowly turned around, and stifled a laugh when she saw it was the Doctor...who hit smack dab into a light pole. He groaned as Kenna and Tiaoshi helped him up.

"You should've been paying attention to what's in front of you." Kenna chuckled.

"I was." The Doctor said, groaning one more time before straightening out his suit. As they resumed their trek, the Doctor shook his fist at the pole, "Light poles. WHO PUTS LIGHT POLES IN SUCH AN AWKWARD PLACE? Somebody should put up a sign up or something-"

He then notices Kenna looking at him, which told him to stop raging at the inanimate object. "Um, right. Back to what we need to do." He cleared his throat.

They then reached their destination at the Royal Shakespeare Company, thrusting the doors open as they made their way inside. Their eyes widened at the number of minions there, swarming around. One of them came flying right towards the four. Without noticing, the aura in Kenna's left hand starts to stir, disintegrating the minion into thin air. The rest of the minions' ears perked, now focusing their attention on Kenna, the Doctor, William, and Tiaoshi.

Kenna's eyes widened, her expression that of confusion and shock. "What? What happened?"

"You killed one of them without noticing." The Doctor sighed. "But it at least got their attention...so now we can kick their butts."

Kenna and Tiaoshi nodded, and activated their powers. William was trembling.

"What I am supposed to do?" he questioned Eleven. "I can't fight."

"You can stay behind the girls and I as we deal with these monsters." he replied, motioning the poet to get behind him as he made his way towards Kenna and Tiaoshi to join them.

Kenna and Tiaoshi threw numbers of orb and bolts at the minions, while the echoed through the room, causing the monsters to screech and explode. But as they continued with their attacks, more and more came by the minute.

A growl emanated from the red-head's throat, the minions were starting to get annoying. Then, what seemed to be an aura passing through the room, the monsters were wiped away, their souls quickly fading into the air. Kenna and the Doctor looked around, the owner of the sudden drift of powers didn't make its appearance anywhere in the room. William's nervous shaking had gone down by a bit.

"Sorry. Had to get rid of them." Tiaoshi spoke up, causing the rest of the group to look at her. "They were getting really annoying. Otherwise, we would still have to fight them."

The Doctor took a minute to blink a few times before finding the right words. "Okay then." He then smiled. "But there's no need to apologize." He then clapped his hands. "Well then! Let's get going back to the TARDIS then!"

"Already, Doctor?" Kenna questioned. "The mission here seemed pretty short."

"Well, fighting those minions weren't a huge matter at all, unlike the other villains I've had to face." He then made his way outside, and started his happy frolicking.

Kenna and the others followed him outside. The young woman then looked upon the building, then at the Doctor. "But we have to get the Royal Shakespeare Company back to where it was. Otherwise, it will miss up the time frame."

The Doctor froze, slowly turning his head to look at Kenna. "Oh my gosh, that's right!" He smacked his forehead with his hand. "But how are we going to do that? It would take forever to put it back."

Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she rested a folded hand on the tip of her chin. She then snapped her fingers, "Leave it to me." She then turned around, facing the building.

The aura in her hands slowly started to flow through her veins as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, her red eyes snapped back open again when the whole building was covered by a semi-transparent blue shield. Her eyebrows then furrowed as she slowly lifted her hands up in a lifting position, almost like how superheroes lift up very heavy objects.

The Doctor and William watched in shock as the whole building started to escalate, soon fading in and out...almost like the TARDIS does, but without the wheezing and groaning. Then, with only seemed to be one or two seconds later, the building was gone. Kenna let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Whew. That took a lot of energy out of me..." she said, then walked over to the others.

She then smiled, and clapped her hands. "And that took care of it!"

The Doctor smiled warmly at her, seeing that her adorable side was coming out. He then looked at Willam Shakespeare. "Well, my good old friend, it was nice seeing you again. I hope the minions don't come back and give you and the fellow folks any more trouble."

"Oh, I think they won't." the poet grinned for the first time during the mission which surprised Kenna little, since she thought he didn't smile all that much. He then looked at the two women, "And I want to think you two lovely ladies for helping as well. I'm sure to be heading back to London soon." He took a minute to speak. "And what are your names...?"

"Kenna Vikasa." Kenna grinned, sticking out her hand.

"And Tiaoshi Byou." the blonde-haired entity added, following suit to Kenna.

Shakespeare smiled, shaking Kenna's hand first, then Tiaoshi's. He then started to walk away as he waved goodbye. The trio waved back to him before entering the TARDIS.

A long, relieved sigh escaped Kenna's throat. "Well, that was...exciting." She smiled, standing on her tippy-toes as she stretched her arms. "Despite the minions, it was nice meeting William Shakespeare."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Yep. I consider him to be a real inspiration to many people, especially the young generations." He then took a minute to look at the sky outside, then yawned.

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey. Time's passed fast. The sun's already setting." He then locked his eyes on the two ladies. "So I think it would be good to take you two back home and get some rest."

Kenna smiled at the thought, and so did Tiaoshi. But then Kenna remembered how the Doctor confessed his love to her yesterday, including the passionate kiss shared between them. As the Doctor was walking to the table, she rushed over to him. "Um...and speaking of that, Doctor, you know how you asked me if I wanted to go out with you right?"

The Doctor flashed his eyes upon her, "Of course. Why?"

Kenna felt her face getting warm, "Well...I was wondering if you were planning to go on a date some day...so we can be able to know each other better...even though we've known each other for 5 years." she laughed.

Eleven smiled warmly, his cheeks turning a bantam pigment, "Well, I'm glad you asked, Love. I was thinking of setting up one tonight."

Kenna squeaked when she heard him call her "Love", but managed to stay calm. "Tonight? When?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out," he smirked then added a wink before pressing some of the buttons on the table. The women then heard the sound of the time machine wheezing and groaning beneath their feet, then in a split second, they were back home sweet home.

They then waved to the Doctor as they stepped out of the TARDIS and entered their house. The Doctor kept his eyes focused on Kenna, then closed the doors of the TARDIS behind him.

Kenna woke up to the sound of something rapping at the front door later that night. Rubbing her eyes, Kenna slowly got up from her bed as she tossed her sheets aside. She then felt something in front of her foot as she went to walk to the door, and almost lost her balance. Activating her powers, she only saw it was her childhood bear, Sleepy Time, which must've fallen off of the bed while she was asleep.

With a sigh, she resumed back to opening the door and slowly made her way downstairs, making sure no creaks in the wood weren't heard so Tiaoshi won't be woken up. Unlike Kenna, Tiaoshi is not a heavy sleeper, she can be woken up easily by even a slight movement being made.

As Kenna safely made it downstairs, she heard the knocking again, and opened the door. She almost lost her footing when she saw it was the Doctor. He looked a little different then he usually did. His hair was combed back slightly, and instead of his normal brown jacket over his light blue, button-up shirt, he had a brown vest...and of course the bowtie around the collar. Behind his back was a rose, but he didn't want to reveal it to his girlfriend just yet.

Kenna felt her face getting warm to seeing the Doctor's new attire, but tried her best not to go into fangirl-mode.

"Hey, Love." The Doctor smiled. "Ready to go?"

Kenna took a minute to speak. "S-Sure..." She then looked down at her nightie, swaying back and forth a little bit. "But I will have to change into my clothes first..."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh no! It's alright. I'm fine with you wearing your nightie. He then took a hold of her hand, leading her to the TARDIS. "Come on!"

As they set foot in the TARDIS, Kenna looked around. She had to adjust her vision to it by blinking and rubbing her eyes a couple of times. She saw there was a decoration of candles in different places of the room, some of them near the entrance of the time machine.

"So where would you like to go for this first date?" the Doctor's question caught Kenna's attention. "You can choose anywhere, any place to go and time travel at." He lifted up his arms, added by a smile. "All of time and space, every star there ever was...where do you want to start?"

Kenna giggled, for she recognized that phrase the Doctor used for his companions over the years. She then raised an eyebrow, tapping her index finger on the tip of her chin, "Decisions, decisions. I don't really know where this first date could be." She then snapped her fingers when she got an idea. "What about outer space? It's pretty and breath-taking."

The Doctor grinned, "Good choice!" He then rested his hand on the lever, and as Kenna walked over to him, he took a hold of her hand, squeezing it tight. Kenna then heard the usual sounds of the TARDIS, but also the rush of wind on her face as she felt the TARDIS elevating into the skies, then it exiting the very planet before them. The TARDIS then was screeched to a halt as the Doctor pulled the lever up.

He then started to make his way towards the entrance of the TARDIS, still having Kenna's hand in his grasp. Kenna happily squeezed it, her cheeks turning a rosy pigment.

His eyes then gazed into the beautiful, starry night sky. Kenna's eyes followed suit as well, her mouth open in awe. "Oh wow..."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor smiled, locking his eyes on Kenna.

Kenna nodded, "Yes, yes it is. It's amazing to see the planets from here, even the moons as well."

The Doctor smiled passionately, "Yep. And they're not as beautiful as you are, Love."

Kenna blushed at that statement, but smiled shyly. The Doctor then pointed down to the floor as he went to sit down. Kenna nodded, sitting down next to him.

The Doctor sighed, "I thought this would be a nice first date for the two of us. A starry night sky, candles, and roses added to it."

"Yeah, me too." Kenna smiled, twirling a strand of her red hair with her index finger. "And they're really romantic as well."

"You really think so?" The Doctor looked a little surprised, then laughed. "Oh, I'm not really much of a romantic."

"Don't say that, Doctor. You were married to River, remember? You were romantic with her, especially the flirting and kissing."

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah, I know. But it doesn't feel the same way as it did before."

Kenna smiled reassuringly. "Well, I think you'll get used to being one again as we have more dates." She kicked her feet to and fro as she talked.

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Kenna."

The two then fell silent. As it went on, the Doctor searched his thoughts, trying to remember of what he had behind his back that he wanted to give to Kenna. With a shy grin, he locked his brown eyes on Kenna's eyes.

"There's something I've been wanting to give you," he said to Kenna.

Kenna's eyes lightened, "Really? What is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor casted his eyes upon the sky below him, his cheeks were flushed. "Well, ever since I asked you to go out with me and was planning to go on a first date with you, I wanted to give you a present that you will remember. So I went and found this." He took a minute to release the grip on the rose, which thankfully had no thorns on it. He then slowly revealed it to Kenna, who clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"It's a rose...a symbol of my compassion, my love for you," he smiled warmly. "Also, it would match your alluring hair color, which is as deep and assuring as the love between us."

Kenna could feel herself getting flattered, and turned her head away from the Doctor for a minute, "Oh, stop it, you." She then focused her attention back on him after he put the rose in her hair.

"But someone like you deserves it," he smiled, "And so much more." He took a minute to put his hand on Kenna's shoulder, then rest it gently upon her cheek, then did the same for the other hand. He then leaned in, and Kenna, smiling like a fan-girl, leaned in as well.

Then, without any hesitation, they connected their lips together, the passion from the kiss before showing in their expressions. It went on for a while before they pulled back.

The two shared twin laughs, then resumed to looking out at the beautiful scene, their hands resting on top of one another, and Kenna resting her head upon the Doctor's shoulder.

"I love you, Kenna." he said, catching his girlfriend's attention.

Kenna seemed a little shocked at first, but smiled, added by a chuckle. "I love you too, Doctor."

The two then stayed their for a while, gazing into the sky, and spending their wonderful first date together.


	3. Visit to a Famous Painter

The wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS came to a halt as Kenna and the Doctor landed back on solid ground the next morning. He went to open the doors to the time machine when Kenna raised her hand, smiling. "It's alright, Doctor. I wasn't planning to go back home just yet."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "You sure? Tiaoshi must be worried about you."

Kenna sighed, "Yeah, but now that I'm a grown woman, she knows that some things don't need her supervision for me. For example, since you and I are going out, she wouldn't worry."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, really? What if something bad happens to you?"

Kenna took a minute to think about that, then slumped her shoulders. "You have a point there." She then exhaled as she walked over to Eleven. "But..."

"But what?" The Doctor questioned. "Were you planning to stay a little while longer?"

Kenna looked up, and nodded. "Yeah." She twirled a strand of her red hair with her index finger, her cheeks a light pink pigment. "Anyways, do you have anything to do?"

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Well, now that you mention it, yes, I do." he said, then locked his eyes on Kenna. "You know about Vincent Van Gogh, right?"

Kenna's face light up in curiosity. "Of course I do. He's one of my favorite painters. Why?"

"Well...a couple of years ago, when Amy and I went into the 1800s in the Netherlands, we realized that he had...problems. He had seen this one monster one time that we couldn't see, but when he drew it, I realized what it was." He took a minute to remember what it was. "It was a Krafayis."

"Krafay-what?" Kenna tilted her head to the side.

"Krafayis. They are monsters that are able to travel through space in packs. They're a brutal race of scavengers." He then sighed. "We had killed the last of its kind back then...so Vincent couldn't have seen another one of those around the town."

"So you're saying that he had saw something again?" she asked. "And you said he had problems, so does that mean that he can see things other people can not?"

The Doctor nodded to both. "I'm not so sure of what monster he's seen recently, but when we get there, I will find out what it is...I just hope this one is not invisible like the other one is."

Kenna nodded in comprehension, but her eyes widened when he said "we." "Wait. I'm coming with you, right?"

"Of course!" The Doctor grinned, with it being a mixture of excitement and confusion. "Why?"

The red-head looked down at her nightgown, then locked her eyes upon the Doctor. "I need to change into my clothes first. I can't be seen wearing this around the Netherlands!" Then, after she told the Doctor to hold on for a few minutes or so, she snapped her fingers, disappearing into thin air.

The Doctor blinked. "I don't get that girl sometimes..." he muttered. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kenna appeared, wearing her usual attire. But instead of the turtleneck being blue, it was yellow.

"A yellow turtleneck?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, since he was used to Kenna wearing her blue one.

"Thought I needed a little bit of change." she smiled, then clapped her hands. "Besides that, I'm ready to go. What about you?"

Eleven smiled, then made his way to the table, motioning Kenna to stand by his side with a swift movement of his hand. The wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS were heard as the Doctor pulled down the lever, the spring in the tube of the table going up and down. Then, what seemed like a few seconds later, the Doctor opened the doors of the time machine, with Kenna following him out.

Kenna looked around, surprised at the scenery. The streets of the Netherlands were narrow due to how close the buildings are. Everything seemed to be a dark brown color, but due to the rays of the sun hitting the ground, stripes of light brown color were created. As the Doctor and Kenna made their way down the streets, they spotted a small diner ahead of them.

Kenna's eyes widened, the building seemed to look familiar. She then searched her mind for the exact painting she remembered Vincent Van Gogh had done back in 1888. _It was the Cafe Terrace at Night! _

_Thankfully, it doesn't seem to be from the present_, Kenna thought. The two then made their way to the cafe, sitting down at one of the tables. Kenna then scanned the perimeter around her, the streets were less narrow, and had much more space. The buildings were more bright.

A long exhale then escaped her throat, catching the Doctor's attention. "So are we supposed to be waiting here for him?" she questioned.

Eleven nodded. "Yes. He was here before when Amy and I met him. So I'm guessing he will be here...right about...now."

Right as he finished his sentence, a tall, slim man appeared in front of them. He had short, orange hair and a beard. His clothing was that of a brown jacket, a white shirt, and black pants. Kenna's eyes widened in shock. "O-Oh my god..." she stuttered. "Y-You're...Vicent Van Gogh!"

"Pardon me?" Vincent questioned, looking at Kenna, who flinched. "And who are you supposed to be?"

The red-head blinked. "Um...Kenna. Kenna Vikasa. One of the Doctor's...companions."

"One of the Doctor's companions?" he looked to his right, seeing the said man before him. His expression brightened, and stuck out his hand. "Well, I should have known. What brings you and the lovely lady here, Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled, shaking Vincent's hand in return. "Well, you had said you had seen another monster, but it seems that nobody knows about it." He looked at the number of people strolling the streets, minding their own business. "So what is the monster supposed to look like?"

Vincent took a minute to think this over. "...Well, it's furry and blind, kind of like the Krafayis from before." his voice came out in a rushed tone. "It has large claws and huge wings, unlike the Krafayis. It is invisible, and I'm the only one that can see it."

The Doctor sighed, then muttered something out of his breath that sounded like "Of course." He then focused his attention back on Vincent. "Well, do you have a piece of paper and drawing supply with you at the moment?"

Vicent blinked. "No, I don't. I forgot to get them when I left the house a few hours ago." He then looked towards the open street next to the Cafe, then back at Eleven and Kenna. "Mind if I go and fetch it really fast?"

"Sure." Kenna smiled. "We don't mind."

A sudden moment of silence came over the scene as Vincent narrowed his eyes at the red-head. Kenna felt sweat running down her face, "...W-What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not that..." Vincent rested his palm upon his chin, one of his eyebrows arched down. "You just look like somebody I've met before. Oh! That's right. Amy Pond. Do you happen to be her daughter?"

Kenna's eyes widened for a moment, then cleared her throat. "Oh, no, I'm not. I know her, but she's not my mother." She took a minute to find more words she could say, but hesitated at first. "My mother...she was killed...in a shooting."

Vincent's happy expression transitioned to sorrow. "Oh god...I'm sorry to hear that..." he sighed. "Well, I gave her my prayers to rest in peace."

Kenna smiled warmly. "..Thank you." She then locked her eyes on the Doctor as he wrapped his arm on her shoulders. Right as he went to ask if Vincent would be making his way home to get the supplies, a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

"What in the world was that?!" Kenna stood up with a jolt, her chair going back a few inches.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied. "We'll have to see."

Then, without another word, Eleven, Kenna, and Vincent made their way to the scene. Their eyes widened when they saw a dead body on the ground. It was surrounded by people crying and yelling the person's name. Cuts and stains of blood covered the body.

As Kenna stepped forward, the people's eyes all locked on her. Stepping a few inches back, Kenna held up her arms in protest. "Sorry for interrupting you...but what happened here?"

"We heard the sound of one of our neighbors screaming when they heard the sound of a body falling to the ground." One woman said between sobs. "When we rushed in the direction of where she was heading, we saw a teenager's dead body here." A scream came before she continued. "It was her daughter, Annabeth! Oh...dear Annabeth..."

Kenna felt tears escaping her eyes. "Oh god...how did she die...?"

"We don't know for sure." A man spoke up. "But according to the cuts and blood, she must've struggled to get away before getting stabbed multiple times."

"And I think I know who did it..." A woman said. She then spotted Vincent Van Gogh behind Kenna. Her expression changed from sorrow to resentment as she jabbed a finger at the painter. "It was him! It was him that did it!"

"I remember him killing another person a few years ago!" A second woman added.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF OUR SIGHT!" Their voice suddenly increased, as more fingers were pointing towards the painter.

The trio's eyes widened as one of the men went to charge at them, then ran as fast as lightning.

After Eleven, Kenna, and Vincent ran down the street and turned a corner, they laid their backs against the walls, then slid down to the ground. Their breath came out in a short bursts of air.

"...What..was their problem?" Kenna asked, her hand rested over her chest. "First, they're crying over a loved one, then when they see Vincent, they go all ballistic."

Eleven sighed as he leaned in towards Kenna, his tone low so only she could hear. "Well, Vincent is known to have problems, like I had mentioned in the TARDIS. He suffered from seizures, which doctors today believed it was caused by temporal lobe epilepsy. He was born with a brain lesion that they believe was aggravated by his prolonged use of absinthe, then causing his epileptic condition."

Kenna took a minute to speak as she allowed those words to sink into her head. "Ah...I see. But I don't think he did anything wrong. Besides, he wasn't even at the scene."

"Yeah, I wasn't." Vincent sighed, catching the couple's attention. "They've always blamed a lot of those on me, though I'm always the innocent one, the bystander." He then looked at Eleven, then Kenna. "And I could hear every word you two said."

Eleven and Kenna blinked, then shared a confused glance. "Well, then...besides that, the best hiding place is your house, right?"

Vincent took a minute to peek around the corner, seeing the man that chased them looking around, then sighed exasperatedly as he made his way back to the others. "Yeah. I fear they might be back."

Then, without another word, they stood up, and made their way towards the painter's house.

Kenna made sure not to bump her head into the top edge of the door as the trio made their way inside. She then scanned the perimeter around her; her eyes widened when she saw that it was just a room of art supplies, chairs, and tables. She scratched her head.

"There doesn't seem to be much here," Kenna looked around once more. "It looks like an art room with only one bedroom."

To her surprise, Vincent laughed. "Yeah, I know. I can't afford an actual house with me being poor." he sighed as he picked up of his paintings. "I've been wanting to sell these around the town, but all I get is yelling and people putting them down."

Kenna sighed reassuringly, then walked over to Vincent, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Well, they shouldn't do that. You're a good artist, and you become famous throughout the years."

Vincent blinked, then nodded in comprehension. "...I agree with you, Kenna. But the people here are always going to be what they are." He then pushed his despondent expression aside with sudden curiosity as he raised one of his eyebrows. "...Say. You're beautiful, you know that?"

Kenna felt her face flush a light pink pigment, half of nervousness, half out of embarrassment. "...Er, I-I beg your pardon...?"

"I said that you're gorgeous." He grinned neurotically. "You have red hair, which instantly caught my eye. Same goes for your matching eyes."

Kenna laughed a little. "Um...thank you?" She then flinched when she noticed the Doctor put his hand on her waist, then pulled her towards him.

"I'm sorry to say this, Vincent, but she's already taken." he smirked, hoping that Vincent understood, since Vincent complimented on Amy being beautiful as well back then. "Kenna and I...are dating."

It took a second for the painter to let that sink into his head, then smiled, his arms out wide. "Well, that's good to hear!" He then clapped his hands together. "You two make an interesting couple."

After sharing perplexed glances, the two sighed in relief. "Thanks."

The painter only nodded in response, then snapped his fingers. "Ah! I just remembered something. I was going to sketch the monster I told you two about." Then, without another word, he walked over to his desk, searching for a piece of paper and one of his supplies.

As Kenna and the Doctor watched him, the Doctor locked his eyes on the red-head. "Sorry for him acting like that. He tends to be the romantic type at times."

Kenna smiled. "I figured that." She then locked her eyes on him. "But he seems to be a kind fellow."

The Doctor laughed. "That he is, Love. That he is."

"Done!"

Vincent's voice caught the attention of the couple, causing them to come over and see the drawing. Kenna's eyes widened when she saw it, while the Doctor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That looks a lot like the Krafayis." the Doctor spoke up. "Are you sure what you saw wasn't it?"

Vincent nodded. "As I had described before, it had huge claws and big wings...which the Krafayis didn't have."

"Okay then..." Kenna's eyebrows creased in bewilderment as she rested her hand upon her chin. "Does it happen to be a descendant of that alien race?"

Vincent went to say that he wasn't sure of that yet, but Eleven butted in. "Seems that it might." He scanned the picture once more. His eyes then widened. "And, fish fingers and custard, it is."

Kenna's eyes widened as she locked her eyes on her boyfriend. "It is a descendant of the Krafayis? What is this species' name, then?"

It took a minute for the Doctor to reach inside himself for the answer, then looked back at the picture. "It is Dinosis, pronounced 'Dino-SIS'. Before the second of the last of the Krafayis died off, it was carrying a young one in its stomach. And as the Krafayis went through different dimensions in space, it happened to come across another alien species, supposedly wanting to destroy the Krafayis for good. So when that last of its kind was killed, the annonymous species tore open its stomach, finding its child in there, then raised it as their own."

Kenna clasped her hands over her mouth, her expression that of horor. "Oh my god...that is terrible..."

"It is." The Doctor agreed in a mournful tone. "But the only thing that confuses me is that the alien species were attached to the baby of the Krafayis, but not towards the parent." He sighed. "But that doesn't matter right now. We have to get to the bottom of this."

"...Right." Kenna nodded, her red hair going along with the movement of her cranium. She then noticed the Doctor getting a hold of one of Vincent's paintings, then making his way out of the house. The red-head went to ask where he was going with that painting when he suddenly appeared from out of nowhere around the corner, having a merciful look on his face. Kenna let out a sharp exhale, and clasped her hand over her chest, her breath coming out in short bursts of air.

"Doctor...don't scare me like that!" Kenna exclaimed. The Doctor only laughed.

"I was just playing around." He put the painting back, and started to make his way back outside. He looked over his shoulder at Kenna and Vincent, then nodded. "Come on."

As the trio set foot, Kenna looked up at the bittersweet afternoon. _Time sure passes by fast... _she thought, then exhaled. She then paid attention to what was in front of her, seeing that Vincent and the Doctor were ahead of her. Kenna picked up her pace so that she was now next to the Doctor. When the Doctor noticed her presence, a warm smile crept across his face. He took a hold of Kenna's hand, squeezing it.

"...So did the monster come out in the afternoon, Vincent?" the red-head questioned, getting the painter's attention.

"No, it didn't." Vincent replied. He was already ahead of the two, so he decided to slow down his pace in order to be at equal length as Kenna and Eleven. "It appeared at night, while I was working on a painting of mine. I kept on hearing noises behind me, thinking that it was just my imagination. And before I knew it, I was attacked."

Kenna gasped, then cleared her throat, trying her best to reduce the fear that was building up inside of her of the Dinosis. "...I see. Did you happen to see the monster after you were beseiged?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes. But right when I met eyes with it, it ran off." He then rested a hand upon the surface of his chin. "I'm guessing that was when it came across that lady, killing her."

"That's a safe assumption." The Doctor said. "I bet the lady could've heard the growling emanating from the monster, but couldn't see where it was due to it being invisible to her eyes." He then snapeed his fingers. "And that was when the mother of the lady heard her daughter's body colliding with the ground, and that's when she told the nearby townspeople she knew."

"Yeah!" Kenna nodded in agreement. "But that is the problem. Since most of the townspeople know who Vincent is, and the problems that he has, they will assume that it's him...even though he's innocent."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah...but I've already known that from my previous encounter with Vincent Van Gogh." He averted his eyes to the street before the trio. "...So this time, we have to make sure that we kill the Dinosis so no more poeple will have their lives taken away from them."

Kenna and the painter only nodded in agreement. The three then looked to their right, then left to see if any horse carriages came passing by them. Thankfully, there seemed to be none in sight. They then made their way across the street, turning a corner, and soon brought their movement to a halt when something eerie filled the air.

Kenna looked around. "...Did anybody else hear that...?" Her eyes were widened in fear.

"Yes." The Doctor's eyebrows twitched. "But it doesn't seem like a sound of the Dinosis."

Kenna locked her eyes on him. "Are you sure?" She then froze when she heard the spooky sound again, but closer.

The Doctor fingered through his pockets, then pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He then flipped the switch on, rotating it around as the green light tried its best to catch up with it. "...Now that you mention it...it does." A few more seconds passed by before the two heard Vincent suddenly yell, "OVER THERE!"

Kenna and the Doctor moved their eyes in the direction of where the painter was pointing, which was a few feet away from them. Kenna went to say "Where?", but gasped when her eyes suddenly started to radiate a blue aura. The monster suddenly came into view. It looked exactly how Vincent had described and illustrated it, with the claws and wings...but didn't remember him mention that the Dinosis had six eyes. Kenna shuddered.

"What is it?" Eleven questioned Kenna. "You can see the monster, too?"

Kenna noded, her eyes widened in horror. "Yes, I can. I don't know how I can...it might be because of my powers."

The Doctor sighed, and went to walk forward to rest a hand on the red-head's shoulder. But the Dinosis sudddenly roared, causing the ground to shake beneath them. Kenna felt a sudden gust of wind pass by, then felt herself being thrown back into a wall.

"Kenna!" The Doctor shouted, and rushed over to her. When he got there, he saw the young woman grunting in pain, her arms trembling. His eyes widened as he rested his hands beneath her arms, then carefully helped her up. Kenna rested a hand on her head in pain.

"Are you alright, Kenna?" The Doctor questioned, only getting a grumble from Kenna in response befor she spoke up.

"...I'm fine." Kenna exhaled, then locked her eyes on the Dinosis ahead of them. "My head just hurts...that's all."

"Okay, good." Eleven sighed in relief, added by a smile. "I was worried." He then focused his attention on the monster as well, but saw that Vincent was not to be seen. He looked around, "...Where's Vincent?"

"Right here!" the painter replied. Kenna and the Doctor's eyes widened when they saw the orange-haired man carrying a wooden chair in his hands, ready to charge at the monster. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he went to swing the weapon at the Dinosis.

Kenna and the Doctor both went to ask him in unison, **"What in the world are you thinking?!" **before they saw his body fly right into a building. A few pieces of rubble fell to the ground as he hit it with a soft _thud_. Kenna went to rush over and help him, but right as she started to walk forward, the Dinosis turned its head towards her. Its eyes pierced through her skin, causing her to shiver.

Kenna then closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. She realized that the fear of seeing this monster was taking over her, and she couldn't let it do so. With her fists clenched, the aura through her hands started to rush through her arms, then her whole body. Kenna could feel her red hair whipping against the power surging through her muscles. Her hands twitched a couple of times before two large orbs emerged from them. The young woman stumbled, but managed to maintain her balance.

Then, with her eyes locked on the monster, she thrust her arms towards it. Then, in a blink of an eye, the orbs blasted at the monster. The Dinosis screamed in pain as the orbs dug into its skin, wounding it badly. Kenna went to form another orb in her hand and transform it into a bolt, but Vincent pushed her aside.

"What are you doing, Kenna?" the painter questioned her. "Those...things would only absorb into the monster and make it stronger."

Kenna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "And why do you think that...? These powers of mine are strong against the mosnter."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, but his eyes then widened when he saw Kenna lift up her hand, almost to the level of where Vincent's eyes were. His mouth hung open as he observed the orb in her hands, which had electricity flowing through it, along with the aura being given off. "...Oh."

Kenna nodded. "Yeah. These are powers of an entity that are flowing inside of me. My protector, Tiaoshi, gave me these powers when I was little so I could defend myself against villians or monsters like the Dinosis." She nodded towards the monster before them, then looked back at Vincent. "She has been training me throughout the years to make me stronger and more immune to the villian's attacks. But now I've come to the age to where I've learned all the spells I could down pat. So these orbs are most likely to bring one strong monster like this one down with just a few strikes...or even more, depending on the pyschial status of it."

Vincent took a minute to let that sink into his head, then nodded. He looked a tad confused. "...O-Okay then." He then watched as Kenna went to walk forward, with determination in her eyes. He cupped his mouth with his hands. "But are you sure that you'll be alright fighting it, Kenna?"

Kenna froze, then looked over her shoulder towards Vincent. "Yes, I am." She then looked ahead of her and charged at the monster with all her might.

As the Doctor and Vincent watched her, the Doctor walked towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "...Believe in what she says, Vincent." he said with a warm, reassuring smile. "I have faith in her, as for her being a companion and a girlfriend. She knows how to deal with these types of monsters."

Vincent blinked. "But is there anything we can do to help her if she's in trouble...?"

The Doctor took a minute to think that over, then sighed. "Well, we could take her to a nearby hospital, but I don't think those exist in this time period." He then locked on his eyes on the scene, with Kenna throwing enormous bolts at the Dinosis, cuts and bruises appearing everywhere on its body. He then flashed his eyes upon the painter. "Or if she's about to killed by it...say if she's on the ground and seeing one of its huge claws about to pierce through her skin, then we could come to the rescue...because we're her boys."

"We're her what?" Vincent tilted his head to the side a little bit.

The Doctor flinched ,remembering that Amy had said that usual phrase sometimes after they were done fixing a point in time. He laughed nervously, "...Nothing. Forgot I said that."

He then gasped when he saw Kenna skid across the hard ground, bruises covering her body. She slammed her hand against the ground as she struggled to get up. She then locked her eyes upon the Dinosis, seeing its claws ready to finish her off.

A growl emanated from the red-head's throat as she formed a bolt in her head, and threw it at the monster, using the last of her strength. The monster screamed when it got hit, then disappeared into thin air. Short bursts of air escaped Kenna's mouth as her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, wondering why the monster did that. She then heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She then felt her body being lifted up by the Doctor.

"...What happened, Kenna?" the Doctor asked. "First we saw you fighting the monster, then you skidding across the ground."

Kenna sighed. "Well, I was throwing tons of orbs and bolts at it...thinking that I was able to defeat it easily with a few more attacks. But I stood corrected when the Dinosis swung its arm towards me when I was not looking, causing me to hit the ground and slide against the ground. Thankfully, I'm not that badly damaged."

She then went to get up, but could feel her knees starting to give out on her. The Doctor caught her before she could face-plant the ground.

"I think that's enough fighting for today." The Doctor exhaled, then looked at the sky. It was starting to get late. "We'll have to try again tommorow. You'll need some rest to refresh yourself, Love." he then locked his eyes on Vincent. 'We'll be back tommorow morning. Is that fine with you?"

Vincent nodded, though he looked a little nervous. "Yes...yes it is. I hope Kenna gets better soon."

"Don't worry. She will." The Doctor grinned. "She's a strong girl. She can get through things easily."

Then, without another word, the Doctor and Kenna made their way back to the TARDIS after they said their goodbyes to Vincent.

As the Doctor thrusted the doors open to the TARDIS, Kenna made her way inside, limping a little as she made her way to the couch nearby. With a long, exasperated sigh, she threw herself onto the couch.

"Gosh...that monster...really drained my energy..." she said, her breath coming out in the form of short bursts of air. "I...don't usually get wiped out whenever I fight monsters at a higher level than me...but this monster...seemed to be stronger than I thought..."

"You could be right on that one." The Doctor spoke up, catching the red-head's attention. "It gets its strength from its ancestor, the Krafayis, so it's sure to tire out a person with superpowers...or just an ordinary person that tries to defeat the monster."

Kenna nodded, then let out another long sigh. "Boy...I'm pooped..." She then noticed the Doctor sit down next to her, then rest his arms on the edge of the couch behind him. One of them was behind Kenna's head.

The Doctor only nodded, his short, curly brown hair going along with the movement of his cranium. "Well, we'll have to try again tommorow. It seems that we couldn't defeat it in just one day."

"Yep." Kenna then noticed that she was parched, that her throat was dry. With her arms trembling, Kenna struggled to get up. When she finally succeeded, she stepped forward, only to notice her leg limping again. A sharp exhale came from her when the leg gave out on her, causing her to fall to the ground. Thankfully, she slammed her hands and knees onto the floor before her face could hit the ground.

The Doctor gasped, standing up with a jolt. He rushed over to Kenna, and rested his hands under her arms, making his way back to the couch with her, then rested her on the couch. "Kenna. What just happened?" His tone was low, his expression full of concern.

"I don't know..." Kenna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "After we were done talking about the Dinosis, I noticed that I was thirsty, so I went to get myself a cup of water. But then my leg suddenly gave out on me and I fell to the floor."

The Doctor took a minute to let that sink in, then sighed in relief. "Okay, good. Thankfully, it wasn't anything bad." He then looked at the stairs of the TARDIS, then back at Kenna. "I will get your drink for you. You stay right here and don't move."

Kenna sighed. "Alright." She then watched as the Doctor got up, and made his way upstairs to the fridge. She smiled warmly. _He's so sweet. _Kenna thought. _Yet he's adorable at the same time when wanting to help someone out...or being oblivious to some things._

After a few minutes, she heard the sound of a glass being set down next to her, then the Doctor plopping himself down onto the couch once more. Kenna grinned, and took a hold of the glass of water. She tilted her head back slightly, allowing the liquid to go down her throat and hyrdrate it. A relieved sigh escaped her throat as she set the drink back down. "Thank you." She looked at the Doctor, smiling.

The Doctor grinned. "No problem, Love." Kenna then continued to sip the rest of her water, when she felt something tap her shoulder. She locked on her eyes on the Doctor, whose happy expression was suddenly that of dismay.

"...Doctor? What's wrong?" Her eyebrows arched down, confused.

The Doctor gulped. "...Did you notice the cuts and bruises on your leg before?" He pointed towards it. Kenna went to say, "What do you mean?" but her eyes widened when they followed the direction of his finger. On her leg were two deep, brown bruises, with a few bad cuts on the bottom. Kenna gasped.

"Where in the world did that come from?!" Kenna's mouth dropped open. "It wasn't there a few minutes ago."

"Well, I think it was." The Doctor said. "When you were fighting the Dinosis, I believe it might have wounded you when you skidded across the ground."

"...It seems so." Kenna tapped her chin with her index finger, pondering. "But I didn't hit the ground that hard." Her eyes averted to her leg. "So are these bruises so dark and deep?"

The Doctor was thinking as well. "It might be from one of the Dinosis' claws. Vincent had said it is known to have big claws, so the edge of its claw might've hit into you when you were battling it."

Kenna's eyes lightened up in realization, but her mouth still remained in the form of a frown. "That could be it. I didn't think of that being a factor...OWWW!"

She gasped for a second, grasping her leg with her hands. Blood from the cuts started to ooze out, making a thin, straight line of crimson liquid on her knuckles. She bit her bottom lip, feeling the unspeakable pain rushing through her body.

The Doctor jumped, his eyes were widened in horror. He stood up and dug his fingers into his hair. "Oh god...this is bad...this is bad. The wound is getting worse by the second..." He then spotted something white upstairs, something that looked like a first-aid kit. Gasping, he rushed upstairs and grabbed it.

"Ow..ow..ow!" Kenna gasped again. "It hurts!" She then spotted the Doctor in the corner of her eye, then him bending down on one knee in front of her. Hurriedly, he fingered through the kit, trying to find a bandage to wrap around the leg. He sighed in relief when he found one, then carefully wrapped it around Kenna's leg. Afterwards, he slid a pin through the bandage so it would be kept in place. Kenna released her hands from her leg and rested them back on the couch.

A short bust of air escaped her mouth once more before she finally let out a sigh of relief. "...Thank you, Doctor." she smiled warmly. The Doctor then sat down next to her again. Locking his eyes on her, he told a hold of her hand, squeezing it. Kenna's cheeks flushed a burgundy pigment. Then, without another word, she planted a peck on the Doctor's forehad. The Doctor laughed in response.

"No problem, Love." He then looked at Kenna's leg, then back at her. Silence corrupted the room for a few seconds before he spoke up. "So are you going to be able to move that leg with the bandange on it?"

Kenna casted her eyes to her leg, then rocked her foot left and right, then back and forth. Surprisingly, there seemed to be no pain at all. A grin then crept across the red-head's face. "I think so. It doesn't hurt at all anymore."

"Good!" The Doctor smiled, his face lighting up. "I just hope it doesn't react like that again...because that scared me to death."

"Yeah...me too." Kenna shuddered. Her eyes then widened. "...But why did it happen in the first place? Could I possibly be allergic to it?"

The Doctor thought of that for a second. "To be honest, I don't know. But I don't think you are allergic to it at all. Otherwise, your leg would be swelling up, right?"

Kenna imagined her leg getting red and swelled, with the bruises and wounds getting bigger. Goosebumps spread all over her body. "...Uh, right." She then looked back at the Doctor. "So when are we going to be visiting Vincent tommorow to get rid of that Dinosis?"

The Doctor's expression changed into solemnity as he pondered about it. "...I was thinking of it being at morning. That way, we can greet Vincent, and then set out a plan for killing the Dinosis, since it is more dangerous than its ancestor was." He then opened one of his hands, then had a clenched fist hit into it. "And once we set the plan into action, we will wait until nighttime when the Dinosis might appear again."

Kenna allowed that to sink into her head, then nodded. "Okay then. That sounds good."

The Doctor smiled, then pointed at her. "But you need to know that you'll be picked up early tommorow...around 7:00 or so. That is the time in the morning that I set for us to see him again."

Kenna only nodded in response. "So I have to make sure to get a good night's sleep then."

"Yep!" The Doctor happily agreed as he stood up, making his way to the control table, with Kenna following him. The Doctor then pulled the lever up, the humming of the TARDIS emerging as they made their way back to Kenna's hometown.

Kenna then said her goodbyes to the Doctor after they reached her house. With her leg limping a little bit, she made her way inside the house, plopping down onto the couch right when she set foot into the living room.

"Good morning, Kenna! So are you ready to go-" The Doctor went to say to the red-head the following morning, but his eyes widened when he saw her unusual appearance. She was in her usual attire, but her eyes were half-shut, and her hair was all raggedy. "...Oh, blimey. What in the world happened to you?"

Kenna sighed as she rubbed her eyes, stepping into the TARDIS. "I had a little trouble falling asleep last night. A few minutes after I entered the house and plopped myself onto the couch, Tiaoshi seemed to notice me, asking me what happened. I told her about our visit to see Vincent yesterday, including the part when Vincent was complimenting me, causing her to burst out laughing and start teasing me as she usually does." She laughed. "But other than that, she was wondering about the bandage on my leg, so I told her about the battle with the Dinosis...since I didn't tell her that before. But I didn't want to show the wounds to her, since I will know that she will start worrying like she usually does."

The Doctor blinked, trying to take in all that information. He sighed. "Okay then." He then clapped his hands. "Well, if you need to use a comb, I have a bathroom in one of the hallways across from the control table."

Kenna smiled warmly. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Doctor." She then made her way to the said place, looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "I really need to straighten it out...because it tends to get wild!"

After the door shut behind her in the bathrrom, Kenna took a hold of the comb in the medicine cabinet, and started straightening out her hair.

The Doctor could hear her mumbling and groaning, yelling "DANG IT!"...and muttering some words under her breath.

After a few more minutes, Kenna stepped back into the control room, looking like the cursing and groaning had never happened in the first place. The Doctor blinked, his eyes widened.

"Well, that was fast." The Doctor spoke up. "But in the world was all that mumbling for?"

Kenna laughed. "Oh, my hair likes to fight with the comb. My hair tends to misbehave a lot when I comb it...so I blame it for being curly."

"Ah, I see." The Doctor laughed as well. "Same goes for me, too." He then made his way to the control table. Kenna made her way there as well, now standing next to him.

Then, without another word, the Doctor pulled the lever up. Kenna could hear the humming of the TARDIS beneath her feet.

When it came to a stop, Kenna opened the doors, and looked outside. They were at the same place they were before yesterday, but it seemed to be more closer to the Cafe Terrace.

After Eleven closed the doors, him and the red-head made their way to Vincent's house, making sure not to say a word. They were worried that the people from the day before would spot them again.

Kenna could hear the crunching of the grass beneath her feet as they reached Vincent's house. The Doctor went inside quietly, and peeked into his bedroom. The painter was wide awake, laying down on his bed. The blanket was straightened, so the Doctor assumed he must have already fixed his bed.

But Vincent seemed to be shaking, his eyes widened in fear. His hands were digging into his hair, small strands of it peeking between his fingers.

"Hey, Vincent...we-" The Doctor went to say as he saw Vincent slowly turn to face the Timelord, but his eyes widened when he saw the sudden change in expression of the painter.

"...What are you doing here?" Vinent questioned, catching the Doctor off guard.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, baffled. "We came to see you again to kill that Dinosis-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said...GET OUT!" Vincent's voice rose drastically, causing the Doctor to almost lose his balance. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The Doctor gulped, and held out his hands in protest. "...Okay, Okay. I will." He then made his way out of the house.

Kenna happened to see him coming, and tilted her head to the side when she saw the Doctor's horrified expression. "What happened, Doctor? I heard yelling."

"...Well, I went to tell him about us coming, but he started having one of his seizures." The Doctor took a minute to breathe. "I...had forgotten about those."

Kenna's eyes widened as she looked at the house. "He did? I wouldn't expect his voice to raise that high when he's angry."

"I didn't either." The Doctor sighed, then sat up. "...But it takes him a while to calm down. So we'll have to wait until he does."

"Okay..." Kenna blinked. "But for how long?"

"About 20 minutes or so." The Doctor replied, looking at the house once more. The two then waited for Vincent to restrain himself.

"...I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Doctor." The orange-haired man sighed as he put on his straw hat. "I didn't mean to act that way."

"It's alright, my dear friend." The Doctor smiled reassuringly. "I know how you feel."

Vincent smiled, "...Thanks."

The trio was walking down a sunny, clear path, down to the church that Vincent had said he had suspected the Dinosis to appear. Kenna hummed to herself, her red hair bouncing behind her with every movement she made. Noticing this, the Doctor raised an eyebrow, and faced Kenna.

"And what puts you in such a happy mood, Love?"

His question brought Kenna's ecstatic expression to a halt. The 24-year old woman shook her head to and fro, then blinked a couple of times. "I-I'm sorry. What is it, Doctor?"

"I was asking you what was putting you in such a joyful mood."

Kenna stood silent, completely confused. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh; she was being totally oblivious to what he was saying. It was too adorable.

The Doctor chuckled. "Do you need to me to repeat it again, dear? You're going into your adorable stage again."

Kenna blinked, then thought it over. She laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry. I've had a song stuck in my head for a while. It's Counting Stars by OneRepublic."

"Counting Stars, eh?" The Doctor smirked. "I don't think I've ever heard of a band like that."

Kenna smiled. "I've only heard of them recently, but the song of theirs is really good. I might let you listen to it sometime."

"Oh, please." The Doctor laughed. "You know I won't remember to do that, let alone listen to that type of music."

Kenna laughed as well. "You got that right!"

"Hey, loverbirds. We're here."

Vincent's statement caught their attention. Vincent's index finger was pointing right at The Church at Auvers. Kenna's eyes widened. It looked exactly like it did in the painting that Vincent did when the Doctor and Amy had visited him. It looked a little bit like a house, with the orange roofs on the tips of it. The top of it looked like it came exactly from the top of the London tower, but had no clock present. The windows. however, were made out of glass, almost shaped like that of stained glass in some medival churches.

No words escaped Kenna or the Doctor's mouth. They only saw Vincent's hand shaking as he spotted something at the window. "Right there. That's where the Dinosis is."

The Dinosis seemed to notice them, and turned its head towards the trio. Kenna and the Doctor gulped.

"...Okay then. So how are we going to get into there without the Dinosis knowing about our presence?" Kenna questioned Vincent. "Because unlike the Krafayis from before, this monster is not blind. It will be able to sense our movements better than its ancestor."

The Doctor rested his hand upon the bottom of his chin. "That's a good question. " He then tapped his chin a couple of times with his index finger. "...Well, there is a front door to the church, but there is no back door. And there are no shortcuts either underground, so as far as secret passage ways go, we're pretty much doomed."

"Hold on!" Kenna snapped her fingers, causing the Doctor to jump. "I just remembered something from battling enemies with Tiaoshi. She had taught me during training how to use an invisibility spell when a demon came towards us without us noticing. So before we go inside, I can use that spell so the Dinosis can't see us."

"But how long will the spell hold?" Vincent questioned. He sounded a little nervous about this, since he was afraid if the spell didn't last for that long, then the trio will be toast.

"...For how long the user requires it to hold. I've already set it to about 45 minutes at the least." Kenna then snapped her fingers, causing the Doctor, Vincent, and herself to disappear into thin air...but not literally.

Silence then corrupted the scene as Kenna waited for the right moment. Then, without another word, Kenna slowly started to walk forward. Her shoes crunched the strands of grass beneath her. "Great! It works!" Kenna then faced the Doctor. "Hey, Doctor! Are you able to walk forward?"

"Huh?" The Doctor asked, then went to walk forward. "Oh, yeah! I can. But how am I supposed to see you if we're all invisible?"

"The spell makes it so the people that were put under it can be seen by each other...but not from the enemy."

"Ah, I see." Vincent grinned. "Nice!"

The trio then transitioned to silence as they made their way inside. The Doctor decided to get ahead of Kenna and Vincent so he can open the door.

Their shoes made light taps onto the ground as they set foot inside the place. Kenna made sure to take one step after another, as slowly as possible. She kept her eyes fixed on the Dinosis a few feet away from them. It was looking around, supposedly trying to find her, Vincent, and the Doctor.

The trio took a few more steps until Vincent quickly whispered, "Hey, guys. Over here."

Ahead of the group was a big, black box. Some of the light from the moon outside reflected onto the object. There seemed to be no engravings on it. Curious, Kenna stepped forward, and rested her fingertips upon the solid figure. The side of the cube where Kenna's fingertips were on gave way, revealing a small cage. Kenna jumped a few feet, and almost lose her balance.

Kenna went to yell "What the heck?!" but the Doctor rested a hand on her shoulder, adding a "Sssh."

"We have to be quiet, dear." The Doctor reminded her. "Remember?"

Kenna blinked, then nodded. "...Oh, yeah. Sorry."

The three then made their way inside, then slowly closed the door behind them. It was pitch black.

"Oh god..." Vicent trembled. His voice echoed through the box, causing the Dinosis outside to growl. Kenna and the Doctor gasped. The Doctor put a hand over Vincent's mouth, while Kenna rested a hand on top of it.

"I think it heard you." Kenna whispered. "...So you'll have to keep your voice to a minimum, or it will charge at the box."

"O-Okay..." Vincent stammered. The Doctor and Kenna then released their hands from Vincent's lips.

Silence then spread across the place. The only thing that Kenna and the others could hear was the grunting of the monster.

"This...is getting really creepy..." Vincent's tone was low. "We have to get out of here...OW!" He rubbed his head. "Who did I just hit into...red hair?!" Kenna activated her powers, making the light on it dim. Vincent saw that a strand of Kenna's hair was pulled off when he hit into her.

Vincent grinned sheepishly. "...Sorry, Kenna."

Kenna only nodded in response, then deactivated her powers.

The three then transitioned to silence once more as they heard the sound of the Dinosis walking around the church, growling.

"...Are we going to be getting out of here soon?" Vincent asked.

Kenna faced him, enabling her powers again so Vincent could see her face. "I hope so. I don't like being in dark places like this, either. And to be honest, I'm afraid of the dark..."

"Oh, really?" The Doctor butted in, adding a laugh to his question. "How so?"

Kenna blushed, half out of embarrassment, half out of fear. "...Well, this may sound weird, but whenever I turn off the lights before going to bed, I jump whenever I see a shadow moving on the wall..or something that looks like a monster." She gulped. "But then I realize it's my own shadow that I'm seeing."

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, how cute!"

"How is that cute, Doctor?" Kenna felt her face getting warm.

"I don't know. I just found it amusing for you to get scared of your own shadow." The Doctor laughed once more.

All of a sudden, an unknown force sent the trio flying into the wall of the big, black box. Short bursts of air escaped Kenna's mouth as she struggled to get up. Same thing went for the Doctor and Vincent.

"Oh, great." Vincent spoke up. "It's found us."

"Good going, Doctor!" Kenna faced her boyfriend. "You rose your voice to the point that the Dinosis could know that we're here."

The Doctor gasped, and rested his hands on his chest, offended. "Now why are you blaming me for this?! I didn't mean to raise my voice. It just happens to do that at times without me noticing."

"Oh, really?" Kenna raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me about the time you rose your voice while we were hiding from the vampires of Venice?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. He gulped. "...I would rather not talk about that right now."

Kenna gave him a I-told-you-so look. "**Exactly**."

The pounding of the monster came once more, causing the trio to fly into another wall.

Kenna gritted her teeth in annoyance after she and the others managed to get back up. Her fists were clenched to the point that her nails made crescent-shaped wounds on her palms. "...I've...had enough of this." she mumbled.

"What?" The Doctor looked at Kenna, confused.

Her eyes pierced his skin when she faced him, causing him to jump. "I've had enough of this monster. We can't stay in here for long. We have to show ourselves."

"What?! You're crazy!" Vincent spoke up. "There's no way we can."

"Well, I believe there is." Kenna growled, and bent her arm back. Then, with full force, she hit the box, causing the wall to fall and shatter.

Kenna then stepped out. She could feel the anger inside her boiling inside of her, but it felt cold for some odd reason. But she ignored it, sensing that it might just be the fire inside her starting to break.

The monster sniffed, and looked around. Kenna then snapped her fingers, becoming visible. The Doctor and Vincent become visible as well. "Kenna, what are you doing?" The Doctor called out. "You're going to get killed!"

Kenna looked over her shoulder at him. "...No, I'm not. Not unless I let one of my emotions get in the way of my powers."

"What do you mean by that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, remember the time when Tiaoshi was badly injured, and I had gotten ticked off to the point that my hair and powers turned into fire?" Kenna reminded him. "That's when my strongest emotion of all takes over me, making me more powerful than I usually am in my regular form."

Eleven took a minute to think that over, then nodded. "Oh, right." He then saw Kenna start to walk toward the monster, who is now facing towards the group. "But don't let your anger get the best of you, Kenna!" he yelled out.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Kenna yelled back, then put her attention back on the monster once more.

Kenna then brought her movement to a halt, now face-to-face with the monster. She thrust out her arms, and activated her powers. "Well, well, well, it's nice to meet you again, Dinosis!" Kenna spoke up in a sarcastic tone. "Ready to face your death?"

The monster tilted its head at first, then roared. Kenna could feel herself about to lose her footing, but she managed to maintain it.

"Well, you won't be able to hurt me this time." Kenna laughed. "Because I'm going to get revenge on you for what you did, as for the other innocent people you have killed here in the Netherlands!" She could feel the aura rushing through her veins. The aura slowly started to change into fire, soon reaching up to her hair.

Vincent watched in awe as Kenna's hair literally burst into flames, and her powers turning into fireballs.

"...So. Are you ready to face me or not?" Kenna taunted, adding a chuckle to the end of her question. She only heard a roar in response, then the screeching of claws against the ground.

Kenna smirked, "Well, get ready to taste the fire...or should I say, taste the heat!" She then bent her arms back, then thrust them towards the monster.

Kenna gasped when she saw the aura suddenly change from fire to ice. The fireballs changed into ice beams. The attack slowed down, then sped up when it hit smack dab into the monster's chest. The Dinosis screamed in pain, and fell back a few inches.

A loud scream unexpectedly came from Kenna's throat as her hair was changing form as well. She bent her knees and dug her fingers into her hair, but it didn't help much, since her fingertips kept on slipping. The fire was dying off, and huge icicles started to emerge from Kenna's scalp, stopping when the icicles shaped into straight-up, spiky hair. Kenna's eyes changed from furious red to chilling blue. Kenna could feel the pain going through her retinas as the ice reached her eyes.

After the transformation was over, Kenna doubled over in pain. Gasping, the Doctor and Vincent went to rush over to help her, but a shield threw them back, causing them to hit into one of the walls.

Vincent could hear the Doctor mumble something under his breath before short bursts of air escaped the Doctor's lips. "...What...in the world...just happened?!" The Doctor spoke up.

"I-I don't know...she was about to use that fire attack of hers when it suddenly changed." Vincent took a minute to breathe. "Do you suppose the Dinosis did that?"

The Doctor sighed, and combed his hair with his fingers nervously. "No. I don't think so. I think it might be a new power of hers, a new form of her anger."

"Oh god..." Vincent gulped. "Does it have a name?"

"Well, that's a good question. Kenna's anger of a loved one being either killed or hurt is Roaring Fires, sadness is Calm Waters...so if this is another form of her anger due to being ticked off at something...then it must be...Ice Cold."

"Ice Cold? Sounds pretty legitimate." Vincent shrugged, then focused his attention on Kenna. The Doctor followed suit as well.

"Hey, look!" Vincent yelled out, pointing towards Kenna. "She's starting to get up."

Grumbling and groaning escpaed Kenna's throat as she struggled to get up, her knees shaking in pain. When she finally regained her balance, an odd smirk spread across her face as she activated her powers once more.

"Well, it seems that I was wrong about you tasting the heat, monster." Kenna laughed. "I guess I meant to say, 'Taste the chill.' But putting that aside, let's fight!"

The monster roared, and charged at the young woman with all his might. With a chuckle, Kenna swung her arm in a boomerang-shaped form. Her powers followed her every demand. The rumbling of ice under the ground was heard before it shot out of the ground, stabbing the Dinosis right in the stomach. The Dinosis screamed, and was sent back into the air, hitting its back right on the ground. Blood dripped out of the wound that appeared.

Kenna then stepped back a few feet, then flew into the air. The ice beneath her shapped into a skateboard-like ramp, assisting her in her flight. She then formed a huge, icy bolt in her hands. Closing one eye, she moved the bolt to and fro until it was aimed right at the Dinosis' chest. With a laugh, Kenna dove right to it.

A blood-curdling scream escaped the Dinosis' throat. Kenna pressed her feet upon the chest, and back-flipped into the air, landing safely on the ground. The Dinosis contiuned screaming while the crimson liquid started to drip down from its chest to its stomach.

The Doctor whistled in shock. "Oh my. That's pretty cruel."

"I'd say." Vincent gulped. "Never knew Kenna had a dark side to her powers."

With a smirk, Kenna charged at the Dinosis. The Dinosis was struggling to get to its feet. Kenna laughed, forming a huge, icy orb in her hands. She then leaped into the air, and after the Dinosis managed to get back up, she threw it directly at its face. The Dinosis screamed, and shattered to pieces. Surprisingly, there was no blood left from the explosion.

Gasping, the Doctor and Vincent rushed from being in the black box to run to Kenna.

Kenna seemed to notice their presence, and looked at them. Her form slowly went back to normal as a warm smile crept across her lips.

"Oh my god..." Vincent spoke up. "You did it."

Kenna nodded, her hair going along with the movement of her cranium. "Yep. I'm sorry if I scared you two with my new form."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, it's good! It's good!" He rested his hands upon Kenna's shoulder. "But I'm glad you were able to get rid of it...though I..."

"Though you what?" Kenna tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised up.

"Well...I don't like killing off monsters...since I can feel regret afterwards...and anger..." he sighed. "But sometimes, it's for the best if the monster is killing of a population."

Kenna's expression deepened. She had to admit that she felt the same way as well when killing monsters, but knew they had to do the right thing. She sighed. "Yeah."

A brief moment of silence filled the room. Suddenly, Kenna gasped. She could feel her legs shaking as she rested a hand upon her forehead. She was feeling lightheaded for some odd reason, her eyes were slowly starting to close. After her legs finally gave way, Kenna fell to the floor, unconscious.

The Doctor sharply exhaled, and quickly picked her up. One hand was cupped under her knees, while the other one was wrapped around her waist.

"...I-Is she going to be okay, Doctor?" Vincent questioned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." The Doctor sighed as he locked his eyes on Kenna. "I believe it was getting a new form of hers...it must've taken a lot out of her." He then looks outside at the night sky before them. "Also, it's getting late. I think it's time for us to get back to the TARDIS."

"Okay, then." Vincent smiled. He then waved to the two as they walked out of the church. "It was nice seeing you again, Doctor. And again, thank you so much."

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the painter, and smiled. "Anytime, my friend. Anytime." Then, without another word, the Doctor made his way to the TARDIS, with Kenna in his arms.

Everything was blurry as Kenna slowly started to open her eyes. She tilted her head to the left, then right, seeing that she was on the couch, laying down. Her red spread in every direction. She then thought that she heard a dim "Earth to Kenna. Fish fingers and Custard.", but didn't see anyone there. She then allowed her eyelashes to flutter a few times before she saw the Doctor right in front of her face, smiling down upon her. Kenna's eyes widen and she jumped, almost hitting the Doctor smack dab in the forehead.

"Doctor! You need to quit scaring me like that!" Kenna said between short bursts of air.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh. "...Sorry. I just came to see if you had come to."

Kenna raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about..." But then it hit her. She remembered what had happened when she took on her Ice Cold form, and killed the Dinosis. "Oh, right. But still. You have a tendency to do that to people."

The Doctor smirked, then walked around to the back of the couch Kenna was on. He folded his arms, resting them on the edge of it. "But I don't mean to do it on purpose, now do I?"

Kenna copied the Doctor's expression, then laughed. "Now that you mention it, no. But it's still hilarious!"

Eleven smiled warmly, then stroked back his hair with his fingers, a few strands of it peeking between them. Kenna gave him a confused look, wondering why his expression went from joking to bashfulness.

"...Say...I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, now, Love." he spoke up, flashing his eyes upon hers. "...I've recently found out about it yesterday, and thought it would be a good time for us to take a break from the time travels."

Kenna's expression lightened. "Oh! What is it?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, um..." His sentence trailed off when he puts his hands over his mouth, trying to think of the right words to say. Kenna could hear him mumbling, "Oh god...I've never asked a woman to a dance before...so I'm embarrassed..."

"A dance?!"

Kenna's high-pitched tone caused the Doctor to flinch. "U-Um...yeah...how did you know?" He laughed nervously.

"Well, I could hear you mumbling it, silly." She then slowly wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, then rested her head on them. Her cheeks reddened. "But I'm willing to go out and dance with you."

The Doctor's cheeks reddened as well as a shy smile spread across his face. "You are, dear?"

Kenna looked up, her eyes locked on his. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With a laugh, the Doctor's smile grew wider at the acceptance. He then leaned in, as did Kenna. Then, without another word, they connected their lips together, but with no chaste.

"So when is the dance?" Kenna questioned after pulling back.

"I believe it is a week from now, I'll have to check." The Doctor smiled.

"Okay then!" Kenna grinned. "I'll be sure to buy a dress for it. And what about you?"

"Oh, just a regular tuxedo and hat. Nothing special." Eleven laughed. "I really don't have much money to buy any expensive tuxedos or anything."

"Haha, I see." Kenna laughed as well. She then blinked a few times before a yawn escaped her throat. "Man, I feel sleepy. I need to be getting home soon."

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. It's almost midnight, I believe."

"Almost midnight?" Kenna gasped. "Oh my god..."

Eleven laughed. "Well, enough of the talking. We need to get going."

Then, without any more dialogue, the Doctor walked up to the control table, pulling up the lever. Kenna could hear the sound of the TARDIS humming as they made their way back to good ol' London.


	4. Dance of a Lifetime

A week passed by after the visit of seeing Vincent Van Gogh. Kenna was in the living room late Friday evening, sitting on the couch, leaning in and examining the wound on her leg. It hurt a little bit to unwrap the bandage over it, but after a few seconds, it didn't hurt all that much. Kenna sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't as bad as it was before. The deep, brown bruises were smaller, and the blood was dry. She then moved her leg back and forth, hoping that she won't cringe each time she did. But thankfully, it didn't.

She then reached for the bandage on the coffee table in front of her, then carefully wrapped it around her leg. Then, as she placed her hands on the couch to get up, she saw Tiaoshi walk and stand in front of her.

"So, Kenna, are you ready to go dancing with your Time Lord?" Tiaoshi smirked as Kenna's eyes locked with hers.  
Kenna felt her face getting warm, knowing that Tiaoshi was in her usual teasing mood, but didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment. "...Not just yet." She sighed. "I've already bought the dress for it...but haven't had the time to try it on."

"Well, you have time to try it on now." Tiaoshi smiled. "You've had to rest your injured leg for a while, and seeing that it's better, you will be able to do things that you wanted to do."

Kenna smiled. "...Yeah, I guess you're right." She then tapped a finger upon her chin, one of her eyebrows raised up. "...Now where did I put the dress at?" She then snapped her fingers. "Ah! That's right! In my closet." She then made her way upstairs.

As Kenna was spending her time upstairs, Tiaoshi heard a rapping at the door, and went to answer it.

"...Hey. Is Kenna here at the moment?" The Doctor kept his voice low.

Tiaoshi nodded, "Yeah...why?"

The Doctor blushed, adjusting his bowtie, which he didn't change along with his normal, laid-back tuxedo. "Well, the dance is going to start in about 20 minutes, and I'm all ready to go."

"...Well, Kenna just made her way upstairs to try on her dress that she bought for the dance." Tiaoshi then hear footsteps approaching as the said woman made her way downstairs, trying carefully not to trip down the stairs. "Oh. There she is now."

Kenna was wearing a sleeveless, formal white gown, with black laces on the top of the sleeves and chest. The arm warmers were in the design of stripes, with black and white colors. See-through black gloves covered the young woman's hands. The bottom of the gown supported black stripes. Besides her attire, her hair was tied in a bun, with a rose tied into the ponytail holder. Some of her hair was loose below the bun.

The Doctor's mouth dropped on, taking a few minutes to take that in, then whistled. "My, you look gorgeous in that."

Kenna's cheeks reddened. "Thank you." She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. The tapping of her shoes were heard as she made her way down to the last stair.

"Well then," the Doctor chuckled, sticking out his hand. "Are you ready to go, dear?"  
A warm smile appeared on the redhead's face as she took it. "More then ever, sweetie."

With a smirk, the Doctor lead Kenna to the TARDIS. The lovers waved to the blonde-haired entity as they closed the door behind them. The tapping of their shoes were heard as they set foot on the sidewalk, into the quiet, crispy evening air.

A symphony of hums came out of Kenna's mouth as she wrapped one arm around the Doctor's elbow, the other on the upper part of his arm.  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Excited about the dance, eh?"

"I sure am." Kenna grinned. "It's been a long time since I've been to a dance. My last one was a Senior prom when Loki asked me out..."

"Loki?"

Kenna fell silent. She didn't recognize that she had said her old boyfriend's name. With a gulp, she laughed. "Oh, he's just somebody I knew back in high school. I had my sights set on him. When I fell head over heels in love with you, though, my sights averted towards you...and I started to lose interest in being infatuated with Loki." She allowed her eyelashes to flutter before continuing. "Unfortunately, he still has a crush on me. So if he happens to pass by one day and sees me with you, he might get jealous and want to start a fight."

The Doctor took that in for a moment, then allowed a limited laugh to escape his lips. "Ah, I see. Well, I think he would be no match for the Time Lord." He adjusted his bowtie with a smirk. "Because you belong with me, not him."

Kenna's cheeks reddened, for she had to admit that was true. "...Yep."  
"And I wouldn't have gotten the chance to go out with such a beautiful and charming human such as yourself," the Doctor winked. "Because you have already stolen my two hearts and sent my head spinning."  
A giggle left Kenna's mouth as her cheeks deepened in hue. "Oh, stop it you, with you and your flirting."

"But you know I can't help it, dear." He laughed, then rested his index finger upon Kenna's chin, then brushed it up and down. A series of laughs emanated from Kenna's throat as goose bumps surfaced on her skin.  
"D-Doctor, stop it!" Another laugh escaped her throat before she continued. "It tickles!" Her eyes then widened as she remembered the Doctor telling Tiaoshi how many minutes it is to their second date. She lifted up her hand, and pushed the Doctor's hand away. "Say, Doctor...what time is it?"

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "...5:25, I believe. Why?"  
"Well, we've spent 5 minutes talking. The last time I checked, it was 5:20."  
The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, you're right! We will have to hurry then!" He then quickened his pace, with Kenna tightening her hold on his arm, almost losing her balance.

The Doctor thrust open the doors to the TARDIS, and rushed over to the control table. Kenna released her hold on her boyfriend's arm as he pulled up the lever. The humming of the machine emerged as they made their way to the dance.

...

Kenna and the Doctor made their way out of the time machine into the silent, but somewhat crowded streets of England. Unlike the sky over where Kenna was in London, it was a mixture of purple and black, with a collection of stars spread around it. Kenna then averted her attention to the huge building in front of them. It resembled that of an old clothing store, almost having a similar design from the early 1900's. The ridge above the door was a maroon color, and the letters engraved above it were in Times New Roman style. Kenna's eyes beamed at the beautiful design.

"Is this where the dance is?" Kenna questioned, facing her Time Lord. The Doctor smiled.

"Yes, yes it is." He said. "This place here, the Octavian Dance Hall, is one of the most famous dance halls in England. It's known for its romantic and good times here." He then looked at Kenna and winked. "And I'm sure we'll have a good time here, Love."

The redhead giggled, and saw that he had his hand out, and gladly accepted it. "I'm sure we will, too." Then, without any more dialogue, the two lovers make their way to the doors of the Octavian Dance Hall. Releasing their hold, Eleven quickened his pace as he reached the doors, slowly opening it. "Ladies first." he smiled, bowing, and motioned his hand towards the entrance.

Kenna smiled, making her way inside. "Oh, you adorable gentleman, you." The Doctor then closed the doors behind them as they made their way into the dance hall. There didn't seem to be much people there, only a few couples were present. Kenna felt a little worried about it, but put it aside by shaking her head to and fro.

The Doctor then walked ahead, standing in the middle of the dance hall. Kenna followed him. She stopped when he put his hand up, then bowed. "Shall we dance, my lovely rose?" The Doctor questioned. Kenna noticed his hand was sticking out, so she rested her hand upon his palm.

Suddenly, the Doctor squeezed Kenna's hand, then rested the other upon her waist, pulling her in. Their noses almost touched, so they stepped an inch back. A passionate smile spread across the Doctor's soft lips, "I just wanted to sweep you off your feet."  
Kenna blinked a few times, then chuckled. "I see." With a small grin, she rested her head upon his chest. She could feel the warmth of him, not to mention the rhythm of his two hearts. A happy sigh escaped her throat as slow music started to play, adding to the romantic scene.

As they moved around the dance floor with the rhythm of the music, the Doctor noticed Kenna was silent. "Is something wrong, dear?" he questioned, catching Kenna's attention.  
Kenna blinked, her cheeks reddening. "Oh, um, no, not at all." She then smiled, resting her head on his chest once more. "I'm just enjoying the romantic dance with you."  
The Doctor smiled as well. "Ah, I see." He then lifted up Kenna's left hand, then started twirling her around. Kenna's red hair flowed nicely with every turn she made.

A series of laughs escaped her throat as the Doctor stopped. Kenna felt her eyes go crossed, and she almost lost her footing. Gasping, the Doctor flew in just in time. His arm wrapped around the top part of Kenna's back, while the other hand supported the lower part. Kenna's eyes widened, her red hair flowing and touching the back of her neck.

"...Are you alright, dear?" The Doctor's tone was that of concern.  
Kenna allowed her eyelashes to flutter before she looked around. "I'm...fine. But why am I in this position?"  
Eleven's eyes widened as he took in the pose before them. He was leaning forward a bit with Kenna's back arched, the tip of her feet on the ground.

Eleven could feel his cheeks redden. "...Um, I don't know. I guess I dipped you without knowing."  
Kenna stayed silent for a minute, feeling her cheeks warming up as well. "Well, it was quite romantic." Then, with a laugh, she rested her palms against the Doctor's cheeks, leaning in. With a warm smile, the Doctor followed suit, their lips soon connecting.

Then, as they pulled back, they saw many eyes fixed on them. Some people were murmuring to one another, some exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! How cute!", and other embarrassing things.

Kenna could feel the hue on her cheeks spread to the rest of her face. The same went for the Doctor. As the Doctor and Kenna regained their balance, the Doctor leaned in, his face near Kenna's ear. "...Do you want to go somewhere more...quiet?"

Kenna's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, then relaxed. "Sure. But where?"

"You'll see." Then, without any more dialogue, the Doctor fixed his pose into that of a bow, soon extending his hand forward. With a bashful smile, the red-haired woman took it, allowing her boyfriend to escort her to the place he was planning for her to go.

Kenna could feel leaves and flowers brushing up against her skin as she and Eleven made their way into another room, which didn't seem like much of a room after Kenna gave it some more thought. It seemed to be a garden, with a large variety of flowers and trees. Everything seemed to be sorted nicely, and in a beautiful fashion. Kenna didn't realize she was lost in space until the Doctor rested a hand upon her shoulder, causing the hairs on her back to raise up. She then fixed her eyes on the Doctor.

"...So this is where you wanted to take me to?" Kenna questioned. "The Octavian Garden?"  
The Doctor only nodded in response, followed by a passionate smile. "I thought it would set a more romantic tone to our lovely date."  
When the Doctor said those words, Kenna could feel her cheeks flush. "...Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hairs went up on Kenna's shoulders as the Doctor rested his hands upon them, turning her around to face him. "Also, we're alone from the crowd, so it's nice and silent in here."  
A short laugh escaped Kenna's throat as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, with the Doctor wrapping his around Kenna's waist. Kenna could feel her cheeks redden as she looked around. Sure, she agreed with the Doctor that was nice and quiet, but something seemed eerie to her, but she couldn't quite figure it out.  
"There's no need to worry, dear." Eleven smiled, catching Kenna's attention. "I know how it must feel to be in a place like this." Releasing his hold on Kenna's waist, he slowly progressed his hands towards Kenna's cheeks. Kenna could feel the hue of her cheeks start to spread to her face as the Doctor softly stroked her hair, pieces of it moving between his fingers. The red-haired woman could feel the pace of her heartbeat increasing.

"...You know, it's been a while since I've had a moment like this." The Doctor spoke up, his face brightening as he looked around. Lights, for some reason, started to make their appearance around the room, but were very dim. "I've only had these moments with Rose and River." He sighs for a moment, feeling his heart ache at remembering the women that he loved, held dear to. "But...as this goes on, it reminds me of them...and knows that I will share the same moments with you, my adorable red-head." he added a short laugh to the add of his sentence.

Kenna went to say, "Aaaw, how sweet," but the new nickname caught her off guard. "A-adorable red-head?"  
The Doctor laughed once more before bringing her face closer to his with his hands. "That's what you are, my dear!" His expression seemed to change into that of a child's, all happy and beaming with excitement. Kenna couldn't help but allow a warm smile to spread across her face.

"And you are my adorable bow-tie boy." She said, imitating a cooing voice of a mother to her baby.  
The Doctor stopped laughing for a minute, his cheeks reddening. "Adorable bow-tie boy?" He then smirked. "Oh, so you're basing _my _new nickname off of _your _new nickname, aren't you now?"  
Kenna giggled. "How did you guess?"

The Doctor only replied with a passionate smile before speaking. "Do I need to tell you how I know?" He then allowed a chuckle to escape his throat before he pulled Kenna in. A sharp gasp came from Kenna, but as the Doctor connect his lips with hers, it stopped in a matter of a second. Her eyes then closed as the romantic moment went on, as more lights started to appear, some of it reflecting onto the flowers.  
The flowers started to light up, joining in with the scene.

The kiss went on for another while until the two pulled back.  
A smirk appeared on Kenna's lips, as her eyebrows rose. "My, that has to be the longest kiss we've ever had."  
The Doctor nodded. "But it was worth it, my little rose."

Kenna could feel herself getting flattered, her cheeks flushing a rosy pigment. A shy smile crossed her lips. She want to think up another nickname for him, since this playful game between the two seemed to be rather interesting...making up names for each other. But the Doctor's sudden widening of the eyes caught her attention instead. His eyes were fixed on the clock on his arm.

"Well, would you look at the time!" he exclaimed, then fixed his eyes upon the red-haired woman. "It's getting late. We should make our way back to the TARDIS."  
Kenna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then realized that the tender moment between them had went on longer than she thought it would. "Oh, right."

The Doctor then held out his arm, waiting for Kenna. "Come along then, Love. Let us make our way back."  
Kenna giggled, and wrapped her arm around his. Then, without another word, the two made their way back to the time machine.

...

The doors shut behind the Doctor as him and Kenna stepped into the time machine. The two lovers couldn't help but laugh, remembering how they were running to the TARDIS as the building started to close after their departure. They had to admit that they looked like dorks.  
"Well, that was..." Kenna wiped tears from her eyes, ending her laughter.  
"That was what?" The Doctor smirked and raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her to continue.  
Kenna twirled a strand of her hair with her index finger, a shy smile appearing on her lips. "Well...it was certainly a date to remember."

"Well, there's no disagreeing with that, my dear. But it was also very romantic."  
Kenna laughed. "I know that!" She then remembered that she had to change back into her clothes, so she went to snap her fingers. The Doctor stopped her from doing so.  
"Where are you going?" The Doctor questioned.  
"To change back into my clothes." she then snapped her fingers, disappearing into thin air. Then, what seemed to be a few minutes later, Kenna appeared, back in her normal attire.

The Doctor blinked, then laughed. "Oh, okay."  
Kenna smiled. "Besides that, I thank you for the date."  
"And I will say the same to you."

Kenna giggled. "Doctor, you're supposed to say 'You're welcome'!"  
"I know, I was just playing around." The Doctor then fixed his eyes on the doors in front of him. "But, joking aside, I think you should go back to your house, dear. It's not that far from here."  
"Alright!" Kenna smiled, and made her way to the doors.

"Ah uh uh!" The Doctor spoke up, causing Kenna to flinch and face him. "You forgot something."  
"Like what...?" Kenna raised an eyebrow, but her eyes widened when she saw the Doctor place a hand against the wall, then lean in so his eyes were gazing into Kenna's.  
"Your goodnight kiss, my dear." Then, without another word, the Doctor leaned in, planting his lips on hers.

Kenna's eyes closed as a few more seconds passed by. When the two pulled back, Kenna's eyes widened.  
"Sorry. I was just making sure it wasn't that long because of the time." The Doctor chuckled sheepishly, then lead Kenna to the doors of the TARDIS, opening them.

As the two set foot into the starry night sky, Kenna faced the Doctor, her long, red hair flowing elegantly behind her. Without any dialogue, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around the top of her back. The two stood there for a while before releasing their hold.

"Goodnight, my adorable bow tie boy." Kenna smiled playfully.  
"Goodnight, my adorable red-head." The Doctor smiled playfully as well.

Then, as the Doctor went into the TARDIS and shut the doors behind him, Kenna made her way back to her house, skipping and smiling all the way.


End file.
